One Hell Of A Butler
by x.XDollX.x
Summary: Claude takes Ciels soul to irritate Alois after a big fight, But When Ciel awakens alot of his memory is gone, he remebers nothing from before his Eighth birthday...
1. Chapter 1

**Read Before You Read The Story!**

**Okay, this is based on a part to a role-play I did a wile back, and this is my first story EVAH! **

**You need to know what had happened before this, Claude had finally fallen for Alois, but then realized that love was a sign of weakness, so he and Alois are no longer together, Heartbroken Alois had went off and cried to Thompson, the two fell in love shortly afterwards.**

**Claude had began going after Ciel once more, and kidnapped him, taking his soul and then taking the body shortly after.**

**Alois had made a contract with Thompson just so that he would make sure Claude didn't get his soul, as a punishment for breaking his heart.**

**Ciel and Sebastian are together :3 **

**Soma and Agni are also together 3**

**Riley is a Demon :3 (She isnt here long :3)**

**I also apolagize for all the spelling errors **

**Okay well I think that's it ~**

**Enjoy meh story :3**

Morning came and Sebastian had a terrible feeling in the pit of his stomach. He didn't know what it was, though. But whatever was causing this terrible feeling, one thing was very wouldn't be up, he gently shook his young master, hoping it would rouse him. "Young master? It is time to wake up." He spoke wasn't right and he knew opened his eyes and looked at Sebastain. He yawned and rolled on his back. He grumbled something about waking up too early and rubbed his blue eyes. His hair was a mess he sat up, his hair falling into his face. He was too tired to move it so he left it hanging over his deep blue eyes. He had a forboding feeling in his stomach...

Thompson smiled at Alois. "There is somewhere he have to go today... Manchester... Somewhere north of London. You hav a meeting there, and it will take all day to get there and back, so we may be staying overnight," he informed Nd began dressing him. Claude knew of this and he realized he was over Alois. He wanted ceil again. Ceil was better in his eyes... His blood tasted better, even though he had only tasted a little and smelled a little it was absolute bliss for the spider demon. He would kidnap Ceils -or steal- his soul or body... It didn't matter to him. He would eat either way. He began planning this... It would happen wile Alois was away...

Alois yawned. "...Yay..." He muttered, not sounding too pleased. He despised meetings and never made things simple at them anyway. He was always getting distracted and rudely interrupting. Sometimes he even had major moodswings there which confused everyone he was dressed he went downstairs and ate breakfast, before sighing and standing to his would need to go soon.

Thompson got into the Carriage with Alois as their drivers -Timber- got in the front. Hannah stayed behind along with Canterbury. They had been given orders by Claude to stay.

So they had no real choice but to obey.

Alois huffed. Only ten minutes into the ride and he was already getting bored. He flopped against the side of the carriage, staring boredly out of the window with an unamused gaze as he watched things pass by."Are we there yet?" He asked childishly when it was obvious that they weren't.

Riley smile wide exposing her pointed white teeth. She looked at the young Phantomhimve boy from the shadows with her crimson red eyes. She stayed hidden. Until the butler would come... Claude had been very persuasive. His masters soul and half of this boys as well! She couldnt pass up an offer like that. But little did the poor demon know how Claude was only playing her... She would end up with nothing in the end...-Thompson sighed and shook his head... "Not yet master, it will be a long trip..." he said and moved to him. Generalize his arms around him.

Sebastian had finally gotten Pluto to stay, and went back to his master's room, only to realise that he wasn't had a terrible feeling in the pit of his searched around the manor and outside. He went to Soma and Agni, his heart racing and he could no longer keep a straight face so something was obviously wrong. He knew Pluto could probably tell this, too."You two wouldn't happen to have seen my master anywhere, would you..?" He asked them, now feeling highly panicked.-Alois groaned and moved so he was leaning on the demon. "Wonderful. This had better be worth it..." He frowned. If it wasn't he would become extremely irritable. "This is boring."It seemed he was already getting annoyed.

Ceil was outside. He then saw something in the shadows. He moved towards it and there was a gasp. Nothing else. Only silence. He had a Sword to his throat and a hand around him. "Say one word or make one sound and your butler looses his head," she said with an evil smirk. She walked from the shadows with Ceil and out into the open with him. She put her hand over his mouth and his arm around his wait along with the sword. She smiled wide. "Do as I say, and your butler will be fine," she lied. And ceil obeyed. "Struggle and yell, act as if you didn't know I was here," she ordered. And he did as he was told. He was really struggling and trying to get away. He tried to yell but they were muffled. -He sighed and wrapped his arm around him. "Why don't you sleep?" he asked and kissed his forehead. He was a bit tired himself...

Surely enough, Sebastian came outside after being told by Agni that e had seen the boy go that way. He was not pleased with what he narrowed his eyes as they instantly begun to glow dangerously. "Hand my master back over right this instant." He commanded angrily to the female demon.-Alois sighed and nodded. "...Alright..." He wasnt really tired bur it might be good for him, so he closed his eyes and eventually fell asleep leaning on the demon he so loved.

Ceil topped struggling and felt his eyes widen as the demon laughed and swung her sword at Sebastain. It cut off his arm. She smiled wide and took the arm. She held it. "Here," she said simply. She pushed The young boy hard and send him to the ground. He frowned and landed on his hands and knees. He moved towards sebastain and clung to him. His arm with the contract was gone... And any demon could take ceil. Claude realized the opportunity and took it quickly. He took Ceils soul without any hesitation. He smirked after he had Ceils soul. All he needed now was the body...Ceil had no idea what was going on. He stared emotionlessly out at the trees while he held onto sebastain. His grip hadn't loosened. He was basically just a shell now. He blinked fewer times and had a lifeless look in his eyes. But his heart was still beating. -They soon arrived to Manchester. He woke his master up and walked inside with him. The demon prayed nothing would go wring.

Sebastian felt a terrible pain, his crimson eyes widening slightly. He would regain the contract arm soo enough as no injury lasted for demons. However, right now, any demon could...He stopped and looked down to his master, moving his hand from the injury. "...Master?" No response. Lifeless, a shell... His eyes turned and located the demon with a glare. "I should have known you'd do something like this..."He had lost Ciel again, and he would never forgive himself for it.-Alois was moody. He had just been on a massive journey s why wouldn't he be? And now he had a meeting... glared at the people inside the bulding straight away. "This had better be good..." He muttered sourly and folded his arms across his chest.

The lifeless shell still could think but it was slow... Very slow. It had no emotions, but it still understood some things. He kept his gaze where it was for a while. Claude smirked and Then shook his head. "You shouldnt be so careless with a soul as perfect as your masters, someone could take him from you, I'm sure many demons would die for a soul as perfect as his," he mused and kept the smirk on his lips. He then ran away with it. The soul of Ceil Phantomhimve. He soon arrived back to the Trancy manor. He knew that Sebastain would come for his soul but without his body his soul wasn't as good... So he would need his body as well. Damn. He would wither need to go back. Or make Sebastain come here with Ceils body. Ceil looked at sebastain With a blank, lifeless look in his eyes. He then closed his eyes and fell. He fell into a coma-like state. He had no idea what was going on. He was just... Like he was asleep. But without knowing he Started to loose his memories.

Sebastian frowned and caught Ciel with his one would have to fix this...-Sebastian was back, his arm was back, and he had Ciel's body as he would need it to re-place the soul inside of simply barged in through the front door, Ciel's body inside a case. He had to find Claude... The other servants were no bother at all, if they attacked he'd simply push them aside with ease.

Ceil was inside of a case. He was still 'asleep' he was curled up in fetal position in a suitcase. He kept his blue eyes closed. He didn't know what was going on... He had no idea what was going on. He didn't remember anything from after his tenth birthday. He didn't Remember sebastain or Soma and Agni or Claude and Alois... His memory was slipping away quickly. Claude frowned when Sebastain walked in the doors. "Hannah, Canterbury, restrain him and give me his briefcase," be ordered calmly. He was emotionless.-Hours had passed and Thompson and Alois were almost home by now. He had gotten into a fight with Alois when they were at the meeting over one mans actions. Alois had thought it was pathetic and Honestly he thought it was very logical. He sighed and drove the cart home.

Sebastian had fought for a long time, but eventually they restrained the now angry demon and took the case from him. Hannah gave it to Claude as ordered, though she did feel rather bad for couldn't help it, she was far too found himself restrained in the cellar, completely chained in. By now he gave up struggling. He'd wait until he had all his strength back and then he'd get out of these chains. He knew he would... He had couldn't lose Ciel, it would kill him inside and it was already eating away at him. He dropped his head and kept his gaze on the floor.-Alois remained in the back of the carriage, frustrated and upset. He wanted Thompson back but there was no way he'd apologise first! He'd make him jealous, make the demon come crawling back to him...He wiped away his tears and remained silent.

Timber opened the carriage door shortly after it stopped. He helped him out and stopped him. He bent down and whipered In his ear. "Thank you for my tree, it means alot," he said and then walked past him and the time Alois was Inside Claude was putting the ring on Ceil. He opened his eyes and looked around. He remembered nothing. A few people names sounded farmiliar. All he honestly knew was his parents names were and what they looked like. He had no idea who sebastain was at all. Or really anyone here. He looked around and frowned. "Whas going on? Where am I?" he asked and stood up.

Alois paused in mid-step as Timber stopped him and bent down, whispering in his ear. The blonde couldn't help but smile through his sadness and anger at the words. They were well overdue, but he had finally gotten Timber to say something to him, and that meant everything to the demon walked away he quickly shook off all current emotions and didn't even look at Thompson. He would have the demon crawling back to him in no time...Walking inside he was met with a peculiar sight. Claude slipped a ring onto Ciel's finger and his eyes butler, who he still had complete power over, was with Ciel, and that angered him. But...Ah, Ciel had lost his memory...He .He walked over to the two and peered around Claude to look at Ciel, before stepping out from behind the stoic butler and smiling happily to Ciel.

Ceil looked at Alois. He seemed farmiliar... Did he know him? He had no idea... His head hurt so bad... He showed no emotion to Alois but frowned at the servants who ignored his very important quetsions... They were this boys servant right? He looked at Alois. "Do i know you from somewhere?" he asked assuming this was all just a party and he had fallen asleep on the way here. But wait... Where were his parents? Probably in another room... The poor earl had no idea his parents were dead. He had no idea he had lost his Aunt Anne. (Madam Red) Or met anyone for the past 8 years. He was so confused.

Alois continued to smile. He would make the most of this... "Oh, how could you forget? We're best friends Ciel~" He mused, latching onto him in a hold around his waist and smirking as he pressed their forheads together. "Alois, remember?" He smiled innocently, poking him in the chest with a finger. "Must've been one hell of a party if you can't even remember me!" He knew the servants would play along. They'd have to, after all.

Ceil didnt move away but he didnt really like the contact. It didnt feel... right. He looked at Alois with a blank expression for a few moments obviously very confused and having no idea what he was talking about. He didnt even remeber a part happening the night before or anytime recent actually... "Party?" He asked feeling like he was the only one who had no idea what was going on. He felt so dumb.-Thomspon felt only anger and Jealousy towards Ceil. Alois belonged to him... He knew Alois was doing this only to make him jealous... But it was working a little too well... He was going to apolagize to Alois but... He couldnt now, he looked happy... He would wait until tonight.

Alois merely giggled, finally moving a little bit away from Ciel. "Have you forgotten so much? Perhaps you drank too much..." He mused, his act very convincing. "How strange!" He smiled once more. He completely disregarded everyone else. "Though it isn't surprising I suppose..." He shrugged, making sure to keep Ciel innapropriately close, simply because Thompson was watching

Ceil was very confused. He had no idea what was going on. When he was like this, he either panicked, got angry or walked away. He began to panic a bit. He stepped away from Alois. "Where are my parents? Where am i?" He asked he was convinced by the blonde boys act and beleived every word he said. But he was still worried. He wasnt completely panicking... Just starting to and he needed to be calmed down soon or he would become violent.

Alois couldn't tell Ciel the truth, so more lies would have to do... "Oh you're at my manor of course!~" He smiled brightly. That part was fine for him to know, but about his parents..? Hmm, what to say?"Oh, and your parents? Yeah, they've gone on a trip, that's why you're here!" He smiled brightly. "You gotta stay here with me until they come back." He put on a convincing act at least.

Ceil looked at Alois, He had calmed himself down upon hearing this news. "Oh..." Was all he said. He was trying to remeber Alois. Wait... He did, They were somewhere and he was dressed in a vampie like costume. But that was all... Must be the party he was talking about. He looked at Alois. "Did they say when they would be back?" he asked. That was all of his questions. He didnt want to ask anymore. He felt stupid... He hated that feeling...

Alois shrugged. He didn't know how long Ciel wold remain in this state ad so couldn't afford to give him a real answer. "Dunno. They said it depends on how things go." He smiled. Good, so Ciel had believed every lie so far...He could hear sounds from the cellar of struggling once more, chains rattling and slams, other such noises. He sighed. "Would somebody please shut him up?" He asked sweetly, before looking back to Ciel with a smile. "Sorry about that, little disturbance is all..."

Ceil looked at him. "Whats down there?" He asked and made his way towards the door that lead to the staircase donwstairs. He wanted to know and probably wouldnt just leave them alone about it. He was tired... His head hurt and it was late. He held back a yawn and put his hand on the cold door nob on the brown wooden door leading downstairs.

Alois swiftly came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him back and turning him around. "Nothing!~" He sung happily. "Come on, it's late!" He grabbed his hand and skipped upstairs, giggling about something unknown as he dragged the other along with him to his room, flopping backwards on the bed and pulling him back onto it too. He smiled brightly, looking to the boy that was beside him.

Ceil was a bit shocked when Alois pulled him away. He wanted to know what was down there... And he was determined to find out. He would sneak away wile Alois was asleep and find out. He made it to Alois' room and was pulled on to the bed, he gasped lightly, a bit suprised by this two. Had they slept together before? Of did he want him to just sit there? He honestly had no idea... He looked at Alois who was on his bed giggling. He seemed very confused. He beleived every word Alois said... They were friends, no? He looked at Alois, he saw a spider in the corner o his room and frowned a little he didnt like came up and glared at him. He changed Alois and started to leave, he didnt even care to change Ceil... Timber could do it. "I dont think he likes me..." He said.

Alois merely smiled. "Ahh, just ignore him." He shrugged. "He's like that sometimes." He rose to his feet and opened the door, grabbing Timber by the wrist as he was walking past and pulling him into the room with a smile. "Timber~ Thompson's being stupid, you'll have to change him." He pointed to Ciel and smiled to the demon, seeming rather giddy right now as he flopped back onto the bed and waited for the servant to follow his orders.

Timber looked at him and nodded. He changed Ceil, Ceil didn't seem happy about him being touched by Timber. The demon took off his shirt and then got one of Alois' nightshirts. He then took off his shoes socks and pants and put the nightshirt on him. It was a bit large on Ceil but he didn't seem to care. He sat back on the bed emotionlessly. He guessed he was sleeping here tonight. He didn't feel saw in Alois' manor. Or around his servants. Him only right now. He looked tired but kept himsel awake. He didn't lay down again. He didn't like the thought of sleeping near anyone. It made him feel childish. He looked to Alois. "How long have we been friends?" he asked wanting to know more about him.

Before Timber left Alois stopped him and pulled him down, whispering in his ear so Ciel couldn't hear him. "Make sure he doesn't go into the basement."Then, he released him and let him leave. He looked to Ciel as the boy spoke. More lies, more lies... "Hmm? Oh, a few years." He shrugged and then smiled. "I guess I kinda lost count of how long." He giggled. He grabbed the boy by the arm and pulled him so he was lying had seen how Ciel disliked Timber being so close. He seemed not to trust anyone but Alois right now, not that the boy was going to complain.

Ceil looked at him and felt him being pulled down on the bed again. He didn't really react in any way this time. "Oh," he said and yawned. "What did you tell him?" he mumbled obviously becoming tired. Right now he only trusted Alois, because they were friends right? He had believed every word of his lies. He would keep believing them until he was given a reason not to.

Alois merely smiled, waving one hand in a dismissing motion. "Oh, nothing, nothing." He responded. "I just wanted him to check something is all." He said to hopefully dismiss the subject, noticing how tired Ciel looked. "You should sleep otherwise you'll be tired tomorrow." He pointed out and closed his own eyes. However he stayed awake so he'd know if Ciel would guard the basement anyway though, like he had been ordered to do, so if Ciel snuck past Alois, then Timber would stop ?"Goodnight Ciel.~"

Ceil yawned. "Goodnight," he mumbled and then fell asleep. Early in the morning he woke. It was still dark and Alois had latched onto him. He rolled on his back, escaping from Alois grip. He then quietly made his way downstairs. He saw Thompson by the door to the Basement. He fronwed. He walked to him. "Could you get me some water?" he mumbled innocently. Timber nodded and walked into the kitchen with him. He got a glass for Ceil wile Ceil made his way downstairs. He was something that shocked him. A man... Who looked like his father. His eyes widened. "I thought you had left, what are you doing here?" he asked and walked to him having no idea that he wasn't his father. He wasn't wearing his eyepatch. He had forgotten it. As usual.

Alois stirred, and opened his eyes. He suddenly sat up. Damn, Ciel was gone... He jumped up and went down the stairs quickly, seeing that Timber had left his post. That idiot! He went down into the basement before Sebastian could respond."Awwww Ciel, you ruined the surprise!" He whined, stomping his foot. Sebastian raised an eyebrow and looked to him, recieving a barely noticable look that he knew meant he should keep quiet for the good of his master, and so he did.

Ceil was so confused. When he looked at Sebastains face he frowned. He looked at Alois. "What? Who is he? Why is he chained up?" he asked very confused by now. He looked at Alois. He was so confused and beginning to freak out again. He looked at Timber. Then to Alois. He moved towards Alois. The only one he trusted.

Sebastian glared at Alois. "I swear Trancy, when I get my hands on you I'll rip you to shreds." He snarled, eyes glowing demonically red now as Alois sighed."And that's precisely why he's tied up... Come on Ciel, let's leave him alone now... Timber." He stopped and glared at the servant. "You were supposed to keep him out of here! This guy could've killed him! Now shut him up." He ordered before pulling Ciel back up the stairs again. It was still a few hours before it was time to wake up and truthfully Alois was still tired.

Ceils eyes widened when henheard the man speak. He kept looking back at him when he was dragged upsatirs. He was obviously very confused. But he believed every word Alois said. "What's wrong with him?" he asked as Alois took him back to his room. His eyes... Were so farmiliar. His head suddenly split. It hurt so bad he stopped and pulled his hand away from Alois. He put both hands to his head. He was obviously in alot of pain. He was shaking. Alois and Claude; That man and Him; and then fire. Those three images flashed in his head. Once, Twice and then it stopped. An image of his manor burning was in his head now. His head was splitting. It hurt so bad...-Timber smirked down at Sebatain and kicked him hand in the face then he kicked his chest. Knocking the breath out of him and probably breaking a rib or two.

Alois frowned. Damn, he was beginning to remember... He quickly made him get on the bed and smiled to him brightly. "Ahhh you should get some sleep!" he exclaimed, hoping it would break him from his thoughts. "After all, he didn't want him to remember just yet. He needed to make Thompson jealous!"I guess your memories are coming back, then? Ahh, that's good, it would've been odd if you hadn't remembered anything before the party!"-Sebastian didn't shift, or react at all. Well, he did, but it was only him struggling against the chains, trying to free himself. It hurt badly, but he wouldn't give Timber the satisfaction of seeing his pain.

Ceil Was slowly beginning to regain his memory's. And it was painful too. He was pulled from the returning memories and onto the bed, stopping the memory's. He put his hand to his head. The pain had stopped suddenly. He was thankful. Very much so. He showed no real emotion on his face. Much as Claude an the Tripplets had shown Alois not too long ago. He laid down. He was tired, but he wanted to go back downstairs. That man interested him. He just stared at the wall emotionlessly. He was obviously tired. Canterbury knew that Ceil would regain his memory's soon. He knew how to stop it... Well slow it down. It would be a bit painful for him but he thought beneficial as well. It would lessen the chance he would Remember but double the pain of the headaches he got when he started to told Thompson and walked inside the room with him. "Master, may I speak with you in the hall?" he asked with a frown. He didn't have any problem with Ceil... Just having Ceil close to his master. It made him very jealous. He left Canterbury to tell him. Timber switched places with him very quickly. Thompson then told him of Canterbury's knowlage. Thompson was downstairs now. He was much stronger than Timber. He kicked Sebastain in the ribs. There was a sickening crack and he smirked knowing he had shattered a rib. He then kicked his face, making his mouth and nose bleed in only one kick. Ceil felt something was wrong... He didn't like it here anymore. He wanted to go home. He sat up and waited for Alois' return. He could stay with him in his home right?

Alois turned to face the servant and smiled once more with a nod. "Hmm..? Okay!~" He lef the room, closing the door behind him. He then looked to his servant, hands on his hips. "Yeah?" He questioned, simply wanting him to hurry up so they could get on with it. He waited calmly for a response, though his mood could change at any given moment, as his servants would already know.-Sebastian still didn't show his pain, refusing to do so. Instead, he smiled weakly. "...Heh, such a loyal pawn aren't you?" He spoke with a calm tone, his eyes no longer glowing. "I do hope you realise I didn't come alone. I'd like to see how you'd face against Shinigami..." He smirked a little.

Timber leaned down and whipered to him. He didn't like talking. "Canterbury has an idea, he can stop Ceils memory's from coming back for a while, but he says it will be painful for ceil," he said and looked at him. He then straightened himself out. He showed no emotion. He disnt see the need to. Canterbury looked at him emotionlessly. He then heard Ceil move in the room. Ceil stood and looked around the room. He was very tired. He walked out on the balcony and looked around. There was a spider in the corner of the room. He despised them. He saw Claude standing outside. He was making sure Ceil didn't try and run. They had no idea when he would get his memory back. Nobody truly did. -Thompsons eyes widened slightly. He looked around. He saw nothing. "Grell?" he asked bending down towards him. "I can stop him..." he said confidently and smirked. He then felt something was wrong. He frowned.

Alois had to think for a while. So, he had finally gotten both Cantebury and Timber to speak to him...No, that wasn't what he should be thinking about, so he pushed the thoughts to the back of his nodded. "...Alright, then, so long as it's nothing too stupid." He frowned. "Keep in mind we need him to believe us." He pointed out, ignoring the movement in the room as it seemed to be away from them, so it didn't matter as Ciel wouldn't hear them. If they did, he'd have no idea who they meant anyway.-Sebastian smirked. "Grell has friends, you know." He spoke calmly. "It isn't as though I didn't take into account the amount of you here. You may fare well against one Shinigami, but..." He merely chuckled and shook his head. "You won't keep me here forever."

Ceil walked back to the bed. Canterbury left ans Timber nodded letting him know he would go work on it. Ceil then opened the door not expecting to See Alois standing there. He had been planning to go downstairs and see the man again. He looked at Alois. His eyes were wide for a moment or two. He then looked at him. "I want to go home," he said and frowned a little. He was starting to remember. -Thomspon frowned. "And what will you do when you escape? Kill my master and terrify your own? Do you really want to scare your master so badly that he hates you?" he asked. "He won't want you anymore, I know that you love him..." he said and then frowned. He looked upstairs. "It seems we have something in common... Why don't we make a deal?" he asked and looked at him. He had no intention of Telling him about Ceils memory loss.

Alois turned and blinked. he frowned a little. So, he was starting to remember already... quickly put on a smile again. "Ahh, dressed like that?" He mused, motioning to the boy. "And at such a time, too... You should wait a few hours at least before going back." He pointed out, only hoping that Ciel wouldn't cause a scene and demand to go now. That was why Alois was using as much logic as he could.-Sebastian frowned. "...That depends on what this deal is." He spoke calmly, eyes narrowed slightly. If he didn't like this idea, he would call on Grell and break free himself. He knew he could manage it...He wanted his master back.

Ceil looked at him. "I suppose your right..." he said and frowned a little. "I'm going home in the morning though," he said and looked at him with a frown. "It doesn't feel right here," he said with a frown. "Could you stay in my manor though?" he asked looking at him. At the moment he trusted no one but Alois and didn't want to be alone. He wanted Alous around. They were friends right? -Thompson looked at him. "Ill let you free, as long as you take your master from here," he said with a frown. "But if he wants to stay, let him, and don't come back on the Premisis unless you are ordered," he said and looked at him. "But I doubt your master will want to stay," he said.

Alois had to hink for a moment. He certainly needed to be around Ciel in order to possibly keep him in this unknowing state for as long as was possible. "Ahh, I suppose I could." He was late, and he could hear movement downstairs... Were those chains dropping? He narrowed his eyes. "That idiot better not be doing what I think he is..." He muttered angrily to himself.-Sebastian frowned. Why would he- ah. He was jealous, wasn't he?That was nodded. "Of course, we have a deal." He allowed the weaker demon to free him, ignoring the pain as he quickly moved up the stairs and located was so tempted to hug the boy but he knew better than to do so. "Young master...""What the hell? That idiot!" Alois narrowed his eyes. "I swear when I get my hands on him..."

Ceils eyes widened and he grabbed onto Alois nightshirt. He looked at Sebastain. "Was he your servant?" he asked with a small frown. He had threatened to rip Alois apart. He kept close to Alois. He was the only one he trusted. He had non idea who Sebastain was and why he had called him 'Young Master'. His head suddenly split. He winced and put his hand to his head wile he kept his grip on Alois. He remembered being in a cage. He was smaller. And a voice. You are a small young master, it said. It was the Mans voice. He felt a sharp pain in his head. He kept close to Alois wanting him to make it top again.

Alois frowned as Ciel suddenly grasped onto him. He moved his arms around his waist, glaring at the demon. Sebastian frowned, feeling angry all of a sudden as shown when his eyes glowed for a fraction of a second."...So, it seems as though my young master doesn't remember me, then..." He narrowed his eyes. "You and your servants will get what's coming to you, Trancy.""I suggest you leave." Alois spoke frustratedly to the demon."...Since my master does not want me here then I must, until ordered to return..." He sighed. Well, at least he'd have Pluto back at the manor. He then turned and frowned and looked to Ciel. "Are you alright..?"-Sebastian returned to the manor and sighed. Something was clearly bothering him. He was obviously in pain and he didn't bother trying to hide it. He had left Pluto in the manor and wouldn't be surprised if the demon hound had been waiting for him the whole time. Infact, he almost wanted to see him.

Ceil was shaking a little, the voice of the demon pulled him from his memory. "Im fine..." He said simply. He looked at Alois, his headache gone again. "Who was he? Why did he call me Young Master?" He asked beginning to doubt Alois' stories. He was getting his memory back fast. Thompson frowned. He prayed that it would have worked. He turned and walked from the manor. He sighed irritably and stood outside. Honestly he had thought the demon wouldnt have just left so easily. He had hoped he would have at least tryed a bit harder. Ceil frowned and moved away from Alois. "I want to go home now. Take me," He demanded obviously beginning to loose trust in Alois.

Alois merely frowned. Damn, this wasn't going well. Not at sighed. "Fine, fine. Stay here." He walked past Ciel now frustrated as he managed to locate Thompson. And as soon as he did, he hit the demon. Hard."You idiot! I ordered you not to let him out!" He glared at him. "You're useless, now he's starting to remember and is demanding that he gets taken home."-Sebastian ignored Mey-Rin and Bard's questioning. Even Finnian had noticed his odd behavior. He frowned and looked to Pluto, who he was currently fawning over. "...Mr Sebastian seems upset, don't you think, Plu-Plu?" He simply went to his room and sat ont he edge of the bed, staring blankly into the shadows as every emotion seemed to fade from him, his body growing numb.

Thomspon looked at him, "Dont worry, Canterbury had the stuff ready, is should stop his memorys for a while," He said and looked down at his love. "All thats left is for you to give him the order," He added with a small frown. He had wished his plan would have gone better and Sebastain would have just taken Ceil. But no, He had to come up with another idea to get rid of the boy now... Claude...~~~Ceil looked around the room and frowned, the room seemed to spin. He sat on the bed and sighed, he put a hand to his head, completely confused. He stood up and started to run through the manor. He needed to find a way out of here... Something was wrong... He wanted to go home now!He then ran into someone. He stumbed back a little but was caught by the person he bumped into. He looked up and saw the butler who had woken him. He started emotionlessly. "Where are you going?" He asked. Ceils eyes widened. He started to saw an opprotunity in this. He looked at Ceil and hie eyes started to glow. Ceil was very tempting, He was helpless right now and completely confused. The struggling wasnt helping his situation at all either. Canterbury stddenly pulled Ceil away. He shook his head kniowing his master didnt want Ceil dead yet. He kept the boy close even though he tried hard to get away. -Pluto managed to get away from finnian and make his way to sebastains room. This was his chance and he knew it. He got on sebastains lap and cuddled up against him, trying to make sebastain happy again and also trying to win his love at the same time.

Alois merely glared at him. "This had better work." He frowned and turned away, before walking back inside and down the halls... Only to find Claude, with Cantebury keeping him away from Ciel. He glared at the butler. That idiot..."Stupid spider..." He muttereed sourly and walked to Cantebury, simply looking up at him. "Do it." He ordered. The demon would know what he needed to stop Ciel from remembering. He couldn't let the boy regain his memories just yet... And he couldn't have him die yet, either.-Sebastian hadn't reacted as Pluto entered the room. However, he did look down as the demon hound crawled onto his lap and kept close. Sebastian didn't push him away. He looked down at him emotionlessly and sighed. He was beginning to doubt that he'd ever get his master back...And Pluto was all he had hesitated for a moment, before wrapping his arms around the one who was so desperate for his love, keeping him close as he closed his crimson didn't cry, and Sebastian refused to be any different. But they could still feel.

Canterbury nodded and took Ceil downstairs. He strapped him to a table -the same they had used before, to torture the boy- and then got his brothers. Ceil was struggling frantically and yelling. He was now remebering everything. He struggled franitcally. When the three came down his eyes widened, a needle was in Timbers hand and a cloth in Thompson. "Sebas-" He was cut short when thomson tied the cloth around his mouth to muffle his words and screams and making sure he didnt call for walked to him and felt bad for the boy, he had actualy liked having him close. He put his forehead against Ceils and closed his eyes, trying to comfort then put the large needle in his arm. Ceil yelled out in looked to the basement, he could hear Ceils yells from the second floor. He smirked. -Pluto smiled wide when Sebastain hugged back. He was winning. Pluto cuddled up against him and smiled to himself. He was proud of his acomplishment. He didnt really like Ceil being around sebastain and honestly he was glad ceil was gone.

Alois didn't like being left so near to Claude, and Hannah seemed to know this as she refused to leave the room, not trusting Claude near Alois. Her eyes were narrowed into a glare as she looked to Claude. "...Demon..." She then shifted her gaze back to her task as Alois became emotionless once more. He was still tired and leaned his back against the wall, slowly slipping down it and to the ground, falling noticed and took him to his room though she didn't leave. She kept the sleeping boy close, singing something could only be so close when he was sleeping or unconsious it seemed...But she loved him, just like Luca did.-Sebastian was certain he had heard something in the back of his mind but dismissed it as nothing. He found himself actually liking the closeness with him and the canine creature hadn't spoken human words before and that was one major reason as to why Sebastian, even if he did love him, couldn't be with disliked silences when they were rested his chin on the top of Pluto's head, making sure to keep him close. It was the best he could get, since he wasn'r going to find comfort in anyone else, was he?He sighed."...You're a persistant one, Pluto." He smiled faintly. He couldn't help it. "Still trying after all this time..." He sighed. "Perhaps your efforts are finally beginning to pay off."

Ceil opened his eyes not long later, In a room... It was bright and pain shot through his body. He tuenws his head and saw the maid holding a blonde boy close... They were friends right? He rubbed his eyes and looked around. The room was bright. He looked at the maid again. "Where am i?" He muttered. All he remebered was a blonde kid, saying they were friends and hugging him. And a tall demon, dressed him black, He had called him 'young master'. That was his butler? What was his name? He wanted to see him again... He felt like there was a hole in his chest, like someone had left him that he loved. He was very confused right now... His entire left arm was in pain. A horrible unbearable pain. Something wasnt right... One name kept coming to his mind, black butlers name? Possibly. He was tempted to call for him, just to see what would happen. He doubted anything would happen so he did. "Sebastain." he said simply and looked at Hannah. -Pluto smiled, he understood every word sebastain had said and was loving every second of having him close. He licked his face, he was so very happy Ceil was gone and hoped he didnt come back... Ever.

Hannah frowned upon hearing that name. "...Master won't be happy..." She muttered and carefully set the sleeping boy down before quickly leaving the room and locating Claude and the triplets in the same room. "...He is still in a daze. He doesn't remember anything but he called for Sebastian, somehow that name must've been in his mind..." She trailed off a little. "Master will be angry if he gets Ciel, we shouldn't let him." She knew Alois would be doubt Ckaude would too, and Cantebury seemed to have grown rather fond of Ciel by they'd want to stop Sebastian just as much as she would.-Sebastian looked up upon hearing himself being called. He was hurting badly. He had half the mind not to go because he knew Ciel wouldn't remember him. However, he had no choice and so carefully moved Pluto off of himself. "...It seems I have been called. I shall return." He promised before swiftly leaving.-He soon found the Trancy household. He knew he had to fight for Ciel but he'd likely scare the boy if he was seen fighting. He found himself wanting to be back with Pluto, to wait until Ciel did finally regain his memories as Sebastian knew the boy hadn't a clue who he was right pushed open the doors with ease.

Ceil stared at the ceiling Dazed. Canterbury walked upstairs after telling everyone he would guard Ceil. He walked in and saw Ceil looking confused, and half asleep. He turned his head to canterbury. "Your not him... Whats the butlers name?" He asked sounding a bit crazy at the moment. Canterbury walked to him. "You shouldn't of said that name, He's coming to hurt you, He found you now," He lied to the boy convincingly. He walked to Ceil and put a hand to his cheek. "I wont let him get you though," He said simply. If ceil knew that Sebastain was with pluto and would rather be with him he would be heartbroken. He knew something was wrong but he had no idea what. "Who are you? This isnt my home, take me home." He ordered looking at him dazed, his voice was calm and quiet. Like he had just woken up. Canterbury shook his head, "You are home," He said not wanting to let Ceil go no matter what. He liked the boy greatly. -Claude frowned and lookeed at sebastain with a glare. "Leave," He said in a angry tone. He was detwrmined to keep Ceil here and eat his soul as soon as he remebered eveything once more. He frowned at Sebastain, he had gold butterknifes inbetween his fingers, ready to fight.

"I am afraid that I cannot do that." He spoke calmly, eyes beginning to glow. "Whilst my master certainly is not himself right now he is still contracted to me. He called me and therefore I must fight to regain him." He pulled out his own knives in a silver colour. "I have already told another of you, but I do have others that I can call for if I must. My master is contracted to me and me only, which gives you no right to take his soul." He glared at Claude and threw some of the knives quickly with immense wanted his master back, not... Whatever Alois and his servants had fashioned the boy into. He wanted his master back within his arms, and not this... then, it seemed Pluto would be his only Ciel would have no way of knowing anything of it.-Alois remained sleeping, for now, anyway. He would be displeased if he found out that Cantebury had grown so fond of Ciel. Mainly because he knew Ciel would never belong to his servant, and would never want to. He would always be Sebastian's and Sebastian's only.

Ceil frowned. "No, this isnt my home..." He said with a frown. "Seb-" He satarted to say but Canterbury kissed him, stopping him from talking. Ceil frowned and pushed him away. He then stood and began to run. Canterburt frowned and stopped him, He picked him up and held him close. He felt ceil struggling and frowned. "Hes going to hurt you! Stop Struggling!" He said and threw Ceil down, he then knew that was a mistake. Ceil landed on the groung with a hard thud, suddenly his head split and everything came back to him all at once, and it hurt like hell. He yelled in pain and clutched his head. Canterbury frowned knowing he would have to hurt Ceil again, He wanted him to stay and would do everything in his power to make sure he never got away. He bent down and picked Ceil up. He held him close as the boy yelled and struggled. He knew he was in pain... and regretted becoming so angry but Canterbury had a short temper and couldnt control himself when he was angry. Canterbury did everything he could to comfort him and try to keep him quiet, but nothing worked. He stopped yelling and let a few tears roll down his face, it was all too much for him. He then shoved himself away from Canterbury. "Dont touch me!" He yelled, then realized he could have very well woken up ...-Claude dodged, but just barely, he then ran at Sebastain and threw his knifes, and kept coming at him, ready to stab him in the gut.

Alois jolted awake suddenly, and frowned. He had no clue what was going on... Until he heard the sounds from downstairs. Dammit... Thompson had said this would make him forget!Great, he had useless servants, a now fully renewed Ciel, and an angry Sebastian. Alois was angry too. He frowned and looked to Cantebury, pointing to the door. "Make sure he doesn't get in." He spoke simply. Quickly, he had Ciel held down, knowing full well that the other boy would try and escape unless kept down properly. "You're not going anywhere." He smiled sweetly before narrowing his eyes. "I'll rip off your legs if I have to!"-Sebastian dodged the knives, but suddenly felt a pain and looked down. Sure enough, Claude had stabbed him. SO many injuries for his troublesome master...Oh dear, Pluto would be very hostile with Ciel when Sebastian finally got the boy back kicked Claude off of him and, whilst he was stunned, ran up the stairs, finding himself blocked by Cantebury. He aimed a punch at the weaker demon.

Ceil began to struggle wildly. He tried moving, but Alois was stronger than him, and ceil was strong, not very strong but strong for a boy his age. Alois was around 1 to 2 years older than him, and determined to keep him here. He frowned, not even stopping to see what Canterbury was doing. "Why do you want me to stay so badly?" He asked and continued to struggle, he wanted to go home. Now. He had no idea that Sebastain had been with Pluto but the servants did. Bard had seen Sebastain hug pluto and let him cuddle up against him, and he had heard what Sebastain had said to ceil knew he would be heartbroken... He loved sebastain and wouldnt even think of selttling for anyone other than came upstairs with Hannah and the two others, Canterbury was fighting to keep Ceil and it was obvious, huis eyes were glowing and he was putting up a good fight. The other two then helped him. "Hannah, restrain him," he ordered and walked into the room, to guard the two boys if they failed.

Sebastian frowned as he quickly came to the realisation that even if he did get past these four demons, he would still have Claude to deal with and didn't have nearly enough energy left to deal with him also. But...He frowned. He had to at least try.-Hannah had failed. He had gotten past them and into the room though by now he was badly injured and barely able to stand, bleeding badly and in terrible pain. His breaths were heavy as he clutched the worst of his wounds which was on his side. He glared at both Claude and Alois. "Hand over my young master right this instant." His eyes were glowing still but his struggle was was no way he could defeat Claude.

Ceil stopped struggling and turned his head and looked at Sebastain wide eyed. He was very glad Sebastain would risk so much for him but he didnt want him hurt anymore. Claude shook his head and pulled out his knifes again. He glared at sebastain obviously not going tpo let him get ceil easily. Ceil didnt want this... Sebastain was going to get killed. "Stop!" He said and Claude looked back at him. He hated saying this, "sebastain, go back to the manor," he said not looking at him directly. He couldnt see him hurt and it was obvious that he was hurting too, he didnt want to send sebastain away. He loved him... It was obvious he did too, or he would have said nothing and let him be hurt even more. He frowned. "stay until your healed," he said and didnt look at him. "Thats an order," he added grimly. He knew there was no way he could beat claude, no way he would get Ceil back if he was like this... the only thing that he would get was more pain and possibly smirked and watched sebastain. He knew ceil would do everything he could to escape, and go back to Sebastain. He wouldnt allow watched, he was on the ground. He was jealous that Sebastain had Ceils love and not him. He wanted ceils love badly. He didnt care how he got it either, as long as he did.

Sebastian frowned. "But, young master-" He was cut off as Ciel stated that it was an order. He bowed. "...Yes, my lord..." He then straightened himself out. "But I shall return." And with that, he moved off of Ciel and smiled. "...Good. Perhaps you aren't all as useless as I tjought." He then thought. "Except you, Hannah. You're still stupid." He knew from that look that Cantebury was jealous of would only result in Cantebury getting hurt...-Sebastian returned, having barely made it back. he ignored questionings from the servants and returned to his room, closing the door behind him as he sighed. He didn't know that Bard had seen him and hurt.

Ceil frowned and moved away from Alois. "Why are you keeping me here?" He asked with a frown. He glared daggers at Alois. Canterbury walked to him and bent down so he was his height and hugged him. Ceil friwned and tried to pushed him away but he was weak and tired. He had been through alot... He knew they would most likely put that needle back in his arm but this time he had an idea. Canterbury, he could use him somehow and make them didnt know how he would do it but he would, and he needed to think fast.-Pluto ran into the room and hugged him close, knocking sebastain backwards, he didnt care, he just cuddled up against him happily. He smiled, he had though he was going to get Ceil... He was actually glad he didnt.

Alois frowned and looked tot he side. "...I can't say. Not with others here at least." He sighed. Ciel wouldn't understand, or that's what Alois thought anyway. He just wanted Thompson back, it was beginning to hurt badly to be away from him. And he wasn't going to give up untilt he demon came back to sighed and looked to the servants. "Clean yourselves up, you're all a mess." he ordered. "You too, Claude." He still had control over the spider, from their contract that was still very much intact.-Sebastian was suddenly knocked off of his feet and backwards onto the bed, meaning everything hurt terribly. He winced, doing his best to hide it as he moved Pluto off of him. "Please wait a moment." He rose to his feet and took off his tailcoat, vest and shirt, making sure to take care of all of his wounds and bandage them. He'd put his shirt back on but it would only get in the way of the bandages, so he then sat on the edge of his bed with a saddened he had known that bard had seen him and Pluto, he'd know that the servant was likely going to come up and confront him at some point. But he didn't know.

Ceil waited until the others were gone, he then looked at Alois. "I expect an answer now that their gone," He said obviously unhappy about being held captive here. "Why did you mess with my memory?" He said knowing that Alois would most likley do it again... He wouldnt care so much if they only removed a little- or actually had a good reason for doing so! He frowned and glared at Alois irrtably. He wanted to be home with Sebastain and feel loved again. He just felt alone now. He despized that feeling...-Pluto whimpered and moved back towards him, he didnt like how sebastain didnt hug him close and be happy to se him... He didnt understand...

Alois frowned. "...It wasn't me that messed with your memory, it was Claude. I was in Manchester when he took you and when I came back you were here, and you didn't have your memory." He sighed, staring up at the celing. "...The reason I kept you here and lied to you was because I wanted you to act as though you liked me. I want to make Thompson come back to me, and I could only make him jealous if you didn't push me away." He explained with a frown tugging at his had done all of this... Because he was in love with the demon who was currently very distanced from odd...-Sebastian couldn't help it, he wanted Ciel back. But right now he knew it might be a long time before that happened... And he couldn't distane himself from if Pluto hadn't spoken any human words he at least understood when Sebastian spoke, and seemed more than willing to be around him. He hesitated for a moment, before pulling Pluto into a hug.

Ceil looked at Alois sadly. He sighed... He understood what Alois was going through. "Ill help you make him jealous... but then you have to bring me home," He said calmly. Honesly he didnt want to help alois but he felt pity for him. He looked at him. "Deal?" He said showing no real emotion. He only prayed Sebastain didnt see them together, probably the same way sebastain didnt want ceil to see Pluto and him together.-Bard walked down the hall he saw Sebastain and Pluto together again. He frowned and walked in. He looked at sebastain and shook his head. "Playing the master like that isnt too wise," He said with the cigarette in his mouth. He smirked, "What if someone told him?" He asked not afraid to blackmail the butler at all.

Alois instantly brightened up and smiled. "Really? You will?" He exclaimed and nodded. "Ok, it's a deal!" He giggled and hugged him it meant bringing Ciel back to Sebastian and hurting Cantebury, he was more focused on how it would benefit him. He would have Thompson back, eventually...He wanted him back now, then released Ciel. "So as soon as I get Thompson back, I'll take you back home." He nodded.-Sebastian frowned and released Pluto, going to his feet, the bandages already beginning to show spots of the human could survive such injuries and that much was as Bard wasn't afraid of blackmailing him, Sebastian wasn't afraid of exposing himself to Bard, since nobody would believe the chef if he told everyone Sebastian was a demon. They'd simply say he was crazy."Who says I'm playing him? Until I get master back, Pluto is the closest thing I have." He pointed out. "However, if you do wish to continue this discussion then please go ahead."He knew Bard likely wasn't going to leave right now. And he also knew that Pluto would be displeased with the interruption.

Ceil didnt really like the contact but he didnt push him away, he hugged back hesitantly. He looked at him. "Your not going kiss me, right?" he said with a frown knowing all to well Alois would. He had no shame, but ceil did and he didnt want to be kissed by anyone other than sebastain. He stood up and sighed knowing that it couyld take a wile, or be very fast to make him jealous. He wanted it over with fast and Alois seemed to as well. It was late and sadly Ceil knew he would have to stay the night.-Bard smirked, not afraid of sebastain right now. "Your with someone else, am i wrong? Someone else who is in love with you, and you said yourself he was winning, this little fight the two have over ya'... You two seem to be gettin real close," He said and smirked. Pluto frowned and walked to sebastain and hugged him tightly.

Alois merely smiled. "Well I wasn't planning on it until you said that." He spoke calmly and then shrugged. "But now you've given me the idea, I most certainly will~" He giggled. It was getting rather late once more. Alois didn't know if he was tired or not, he really couldn't tell. He exhaled was odd being away from Thompson for so long, and he didn't like it at all. He couldn't do anything until the demon got in here. "Goodness, where is he..?" He muttered sourly.-Sebastian narrowed his crimson eyes slightly, beginning to get frustrated now. Suddenly he had Bard stuck against the wall, hands either side of his head so that he couldn't escape. "My my Bard, you're awfully full of yourself aren't you? Until you know the actual situation then you can't judge anybody's actions. I'd tell you but a measly human such as yourself wouldn't understand." He spoke clamly though now he was irritated. He hadn't reacted to had said 'a human like yourself' which would likely result in him being questioned.

Ceil frowned a little when he said this, he opened his mouth to protest but then Thompson came in. He looked at him and the to Alois. He didnt know what to do honestly. Thomspon walked to Alois. "Master, what were you planning on doing with him," he said and glared at Ceil who returned the glare had said 'him' in a disgusted way. It irritated Ceil greatly.-Sebastain looked terrifylin. Bard tried to hide his fear but failed greatly at it. He looked at him wide eyed, "A human like me?" he asked trying very hard to hide his fear but he was obviously very afraid.

Alois narrowed his eyes at Thompson and hugged onto Ciel's arm. "It's rude to glare at guests, Thompson. Any descent servant would know that." He frowned. "And you let Sebastian out! He could've killed me!" He kept his glare, also remaining latched onto Ciel who had agreed to deal with it. He rubbed against the boy. "You have to be nicer Thompson." He sighed. "And what was I planning on doing with him..? It's none of your business, it's a secret. Right, Ciel?" He smiled and looked to the Phantomhive. This could work very well...-"Oh my, you are even more of a fool than I thought." He sighed, shaking his head in dissaproval. "You haven't ever wondered how I can protect the young master? How I manage to clean up after you so fast? How I am able to do such impossible things?" He wasn't afraid of revealing himself, especially not to an idiot like , black claws extended as he used one to tilt the slightly shorter male's chin upwards. he smirked demonically.

Ceil hated this... So much, He forced a beliveable smile and rested his forehead against Alois' "Mhmm," he mumbles simply, knowing it wouldnt be wise to talk, Thomspon would see right through him that way. Thompson glared at Ceil, ignoring what Alois had said, he was getting jealous. Canterbury walked by and saw this his eyes widened and he glared. He walked in and pulled Ceil away roughly. Ceil frowned and pushed away. "Hey!" He yelledn not likeing the contact and making it obvious. Canterbury frowned and let him go, he wanted him happy. "im sorry," he said obviously upset. -Bard eyes widened. HE gasped and pulled out a knife, he stabbed sebastain, it went deep so it would hurt him a little but he would heal within an hour or so. He began to struggle. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU!" He said and tried to get away probably was very tempting for sebastain, Sebastain starved himself and having a defensless human, who was struggling and terrified probably was appealing to him...

Alois glared at both Cantebury and Thompson. "Ugh, you're both stupid!" He frowned. "Out, now, both of you!" He pointed to the door and waited for them both to leave before flopping backwards onto the bed and staring up at the celing. "...Stupid demons..." He frowned. Cantebury was beginning to really annoy him now, and he didn't want to be mad at the , he was making it hard not to be."They're stupid." He muttered sourly and closed his eyes though not going to sleep. He didn't feel that tired yet.-Sebastian only chuckled. "Oh dear... Fighting won't do you any good Bard. Infact, it'll only make things worse for you." He leaned down to his ear. "You're ever so tempting." He whispered to him with a smirk. "My kind don't enjoy being blackmailed, especially by those who don't know the whole story." He then glared at bard, eyes beginning to glow. "I suggest you keep your mouth shut and go about your business as though none of this happened." He said calmly as he released the american and pulled the knife easily from his knew that the fact bard had stabbed him had likely angered Pluto.

Ceil frowned. He didnt understand why Canterbury liked him. Ceil sat on the edge on the bed, he was tired and it was obvious that he was having a hard time staying awake. He frowned and yawned, he looked out and on the balcony. He was tempted to run, very tempted. He didnt know if it would take long but he prayed it wouldnt, and he didnt want Alois kissing him, even though he knew the chance he wouldnt was slim, he just should have kept queit.-Bards eyes widened and he ran, Pluto chased after him, once he caught up with him, or he stopped he breathed fire on him. He then reurned to him and hugged him close. He cuddled up to him.

Alois opened his eyes again, hearing Ciel yawn. He pulled him so he was lying down. "If you're tired go to sleep." He seemed calm again now... How odd. He knew Ciel didn't want to be here but Alois wanted Thompson back more than anything right now. Sure, he wanted Cantebury happy too, but there was nothing he could do about that need to use Ciel, and the boy would never love Cantebury closed his eyes again, making sure Ciel was lying down before he did so. "Goodnight, Ciel."He knew Ciel couldn't run, either. He'd only be stopped and he'd never get to his manor alone anyway.-Sebastian chuckled darkly, his eyes slowly returning back to how they usually were meant to be as he moved his arms around Pluto. "Good boy."It had been difficult not to take Bard's soul then and there but he had managed no longer seemed to mind Pluto getting so close. He was used to it, -Rin looked up as Bard nearly crashed into her, noticing he seemed panicked. Finnian was there, too. Mey-Rin frowned. "Bard? What's wrong?" She asked

Ceil felt himself being pulled down, he remebered the first time he had been pulled down like that, he had no memory, but he remebered having no memory and being so confused... He hated that... He pulled the blankey up over him. "Goodnight," he mumbled before quickly falling asleep. He dreamt of being back home with sebastain, and pluto not being there at all. He hated that stupid mutt... if finni werent so attached to him, he would have gotten rid of him long ago, he regretted ever taking in that filthy animal.-Pluto smiled and licked Sebastains face happily, he didnt care how strange it must seem, a naked dog/human, licking a demon... Not an everyday thing. He loved sebastain and was extremely jealous of Ceil getting all of his love. The same way cantebury was jealous of sebastain getting all of Ceils' ran into the other began rabling about hoe sebastain was going to eat him and he was a demon and he was playing Ceil. He sounded insane.

Alois somehow managed to fall asleep also. However, he was obviously a very clingy person and was unused to being far from others, so he had managed to move over to Ciel in his sleep and latch onto the boy. Normally he wouldn't do such a thing but he couldn't help it, being asleep and didn't seem to stir at all. He usually slept better when he was close to there was still an emptiness that he could feel due to not being with Thompson. He just wanted him back... More than anything.-Sebastian felt his wounds start hurting again as he quickly slipped back into sanity and the realisation that Ciel was gone. He frowned and dropped his arms to his sides. He wasn't surprised that Pluto had taken off his clothes again, he seemed to dislike wearing wondered where Soma and Agni were...He didn't have the time to think of them sighed and lay back on the bed. he was stuck hwere until he was better... He would need to rest to make it go faster. He frowned and closed his crimson -Rin an Finnian glanced to eachother in confusion. "...U-Uh, are you alright? Are you sick?" Mey-Rin presssed her hand to his head and frowned. Nothing... "Maybe you should just rest a little..." She frowned."You've gone nuts!" Finnian exclaimed.

Ceil wokr when he felt someone touch him he rubbed his eyes, "Seba-" he stopped himeslf when he realized where he was. He wanted to be back with sebastain but knew he wouldnt be until Alois had thompson back. He closed his eyes and made himself fall back asleep. HE missed sebastain so much...-Bard stopped rabling and realized he must sound insane, Soma was behind him, "Whats wrong?" he asked with a slight frown, it was late and he had heard commotion when Pluto had breathed fire on Bard. Bard then told Soma what had happened and he laughed. "Sebastain is no cannibal! He is scary but he is no cannibal, i can assure you!" he said happily. Bard frowned. "HE HAD CLAWS!" he yeleld and shook the prince. Soma frowned, "Maybe you should rest a bit..." he said worriedly.

Alois had shifted slightly when Ciel spoke, only to fall asleep once more moments later. He exhaled deeply, seeming rather content right wasn't that bad now he wasn't focused on feeding Ciel to the spiders. Now he simply wanted Thompson back... And he would do anything to get at knew he was likely upsetting Cantebury and he would explain it to the demon if he got the chance to, but if not then... He'd find a way. Even if it meant making Hannah pass the message along for didn't want Cantebury mad at him.-Agni quickly removed the hysterical Bard from the prince and frowned. "my prince is right, you are delusional. I'm sure you're just imagining things because you are tired." he smiled kindly. "My friend is no demon."He thought of Sebastian as a friend, even if Sebastian didn't think of Agni in the same way. "Unless you can show us proof then we will not be able to believe such a thing."Sebastian had fallen asleep by now, still. He looked like a regular human...A regular dead that would certainly cause some panic if anyone were to notice.

Ceil was actually beginning to like being around Alois, he was alright when he wasn't trying to rip his soul apart and feed it to spiders. He and Alois could actually be friends if he wasn't out to get him. -Soma wrapped his arms around Agni after pulled him away. He smiled at Agni and kept him close. He didn't care if the others knew or not... He loved him and love shouldn't be hidden. Bard frowned and glared. "Come with me then!" he said and lead then to Sebastains room. He had left the door open. Sebastain looked dead. "See!" he whispered.

Sebastian didn't move an inch. He wasn't even breathing. It was much like that time when he had protected Ciel and nearly gotten killed from it rather recently...Agni frowned. He looked dead. "How can you be sure he isn't actually dead..?" he frowned and looked to Bard."Because he isn't breathing." Normally he would panic but he seemed rather calm, mainly because he figured Sebastian likely was breathing and he just couldn't see -Rin noticed Pluto, and so did Finnian. "...Plu-Plu doesn't look very happy with you Bard..." He frowned, noticing how Pluto seemed to be extremely clingy with Sebastian right now and looked... Angry, almost, at wondered why...

Soma looked at Pluto who was glaring at Bard wile laying on Sebastains bare chest. Soma was afraid. He thought sebastain was dead. He made his way towards him when Bard pulled him back. "Stop, he'll attack!" he whispered and pushed him to Agni. He then closed the door and made everyone leave. He was going to kill sebastain. To make sure everyone else was safe. Ceil would be mad, but he would at least be safe.

Sebastian hadn't moved an inch and he still wasn't breathing, though anyone else inhuman like him would understand that he was simply resting and not Bard, to think he could kill a demon... A mere human could never kill a wouldn't die anyway. He couldn't, because of his contract with Ciel, who would always be safe with Sebastian, until the very end... The end which Sebastian didn't want to frowned and kept Soma close as the prince was obviously frightened. He had to admit, he was beginning to worry too. Why was Bard still there when he had made everyone else leave..?"I am sure everything is fine, my prince." He spoke calmly, looking down at him. He only wanted to reassure -Rin was also beginning to worry, along with Finnian. They didn't fear Sebastian. Well... He could be scary at times, but other than that he was fine!

bard got his larger knife and walked back to his room. He walked inside the room and stabbed sebatsain in the heart, he pulled the knife and stabbed him multiple times, trying to kill him. Little did he know that he could be killed easily by the demon. He actually ended up cutting himself wile he was stabbing sebastain, on his hand. He cursed and held his hand.

Sebastian had been completely unresponsive. Human-made tools didn't tend to cause him much pain...Until the scent of blood drifted past crimson eyes snapped open and begun to glow as he realised he was bleeding, and there was Bard, knife on the ground and one hand cut...For Sebastian, who had not eaten for thousands of years, it was very tempting. He moved Pluto off of him calmly seeing as the demon hound was sleeping. Suddenly, he had Bard thrown on the ground, claws extending once more as the room grew shadowed, a few feathers falling from seemingly nowhere."My my... You're even more of a fool than I thought." He spoke, staring down at Bard, his exposed chest bleeding where his heart should have been. "You think a mere human can kill a demon..? WHat you fail to realise is that there is one thing keeping me alive." He spoke. He had suddenly cut his neck with a black claw. it wouldn't kill him, but it would hurt and likely leave a mark. "Oh my, you should know better than to tempt me. You honestly think I'm a threat now, after all these years when I haven't been?" He mused. "Incase you're forgetting I'm the reason you're all alive."Bard would've died in that war if Sebastian hadn't come chuckled darkly and managed to regain control of himself, claws diminishing into nothing as his eyes returned to normal and he rose to his feet, pulling Bard up by the collar of his shirt with a glare. "I suggest you leave and down't try such a thing again, otherwise I will be forced to kill you." He warned before releasing him.

Bard ran, as soon as he had the chance. He was absolutely terrified. He was shaking. He closed the door to his room with a slam. -Ceil felt the warmth of the sun on his blue eyes. He groaned and rolled over so he was facing Alois. He thought it was actually sebastain for a moment. He buried his face in his nightshirt. He didn't know it wasn't Sebastain. -Pluto got onto Sebastains chest again ans cuddled up to him. Sebastain was very close to healing by now, Pluto could feel it... His ribs felt normal again. It seemed only one was giving him trouble. The one Thompson had shattered. He put his hand on it and elf nothing until he pressed down and felt his bones.

Agni looked up at the slam and frowned."Oh my, he's lost his mind yes he has!" Mey-Rin exclaimed as Finnian nodded in agreement."How could he think Sebastian's a demon?" He frowned. Sebastian was actually rather nice ot them most of the time, considering how he constantly had to clean up after them and always hid his frustration from winced slightly as Pluto pressed down onto the one bone that seemed highly reluctant to heal. He knew this one would likely take some time... And since Bard was dead-set on being an idiot it would take even didn't want to have to kill him but it would eventually get tot he state where he had no choice if Bard wasn't sighed silently. He didn't really mind Pluto laying on him because he was so used to it. After all, it was just Pluto... It just bugged him that the demon hound had insisted on pressing down on the one area of his body that hurt the was strong. Was it the contract that had improved his strength..? Most closed his eyes once more, knowing that if he wanted to get his master back then he'd need to be healed.-Alois shifted slightly and slowly opened his eyes as he felt somebody move against him. He realised he had woken up before anyone had even come in to get them. He sighed silently and then looked down, realising that it was Ciel who was against didn't mind, though he knew he probably didn't know it was simply remained silent and where he was to wait for somebody to come in.

Bard had been babbiling on and on about how sebastain tried to kill him. And how he was a demon and was going to kill them all. Soma looked at Agni. "He's gone mad," he said keeping Agni close to him. He hated being away from him. -Ceil opened his eyes and stayed as he heard footsteps. Thompson walked in and his eyes glowed red for a second. He was furious at what he saw. "Good morning master," hensaid and changed him quickly. He didn't change Ceil. Ceil had no clothes to wear. He looked back at them once. "Breakfast is ready," he said.

Agni frowned and nodded in agreement, pulling Soma away from Bard. "If anyone here's dangerous I'd say it's him..." He muttered to the prince, not wanting the younger male to be near this would rather keep him away and know that he was watched as Bard continued to babble on and released Soma, walking to the American. With one hit to a pressure point he had knocked him out. He exhaled he would forget about all of this when he woke took the chef up to his room and left him there before returning to Soma once more and woke a while later and sighed. His rib still hurt and wasn't healed any better than before. He looked down to Pluto, unable to tell if he was sleeping or not due to the wasn't so bad after all...He only really hugged Sebastian and licked him, which was... Odd. The demon hound hadn't tried to kiss him or anything yet, which was likely a good thing as Sebastian didn't know how he'd react if he did.-Alois yawned, disregarding the anger he ha dnoticed in Thompson for a moment. If the demon wasn't coming back to him yet then he'd continue. He sighed as he was dressed. He still had a scar from when Ciel had stabbed him."Thompson, go out and get him some clothes. It's an order. He can't walk around like that all day." He spoke calmly, motioning to Ciel who didn't even have his eyepatch.

Ceil just noticed his eyepatch was gone. He put a hand to his eye and frowned. Where did he put his eyepatch? Thompson frowned and left the room to go get him some clothes. Ceil smirked. He found his behivaior very childish. He looked at Alois. "How long is this going to take?" He asked with a frown. "I want to go home," He said emotionlesly.-Soma smiled wide and hugged Agni close. He was proud of his butler for keeping the cheif Sane. He hugged his arma nd walked with him.

Alois waved a hand in a dismissing motion. "Oh hush up. And I don't know... He's being stupid and making it take unnessacarily long." He sighed in irritation. He wanted Thompson to just come back to him, because this was beginning to annoy actually rather liked having Ciel around, though, as odd as it may be for him to admit sighed deeply and decided to wait with Ciel to make sure Thompson didn't try to attack him or Cantebury didn't decide to get all clingy and jealous over nothing again.-Sebastian moved Pluto off of himself and sat up with a sigh. he couldn't simply lay around, he had to do something... And so he rose to his feet, pulled on a shirt, vest and tailcoat, and went downstairs, completely unaware that Soma had convinced himself that he was dead.

Ceil looked around the room. he was bored, he stood up and walked to the door. He was bored, he walked from the room and out into the halls, Canterbury was at the end of the hall, he had now decided that if he couldnt have Ceil nobody could, so he walked to Ceil and wrapped his arms around him, giving him one last chance. He rested his forehead on Ceil, he didnt seem to like the contact. He loved sebastain... Not canterbury... He tried to push himself away, and cantebury dropped him, he frowned and walked away. Leaving Ceil to wonder what that was all about. He then stood up and walked down the halls again.-Soma looked over as sebastain came in His eyes widened and his face went pale, he his behind Agni. He was absolutley shocked. "Y-Your not dead?" He asked and kept hidden behind Agni.

With Thompson gone there was little to do and so Alois had turned to walking aimlessly around his had once been afraid of spiders before he met all he feared was losing the ones he loved...And Thompson was all he had had felt more than enough pain already, losing Thompson would be it for he wouldn't apologise. Thompsonwould have to come back to saw Cantebury and Ciel. He was tempted to knock some sense into the stupid demon but knew better than to do so. He exhaled deeply and walked on.-Sebastian looked in Soma's direction and blinked, before forcing on a smile. "Of course I'm not." He spoke calmly, having no clue why Soma would think he had been was relieved Sebastian was ok but kept an eye out for the naked servant, who seemed frustrated and overly clingy on Sebastian as of now."I rtold you he'd be fine, my prince." Agni spoke.

Ceil Sighed, Thomspon stopped him and made him go back into Alois bedroom, he changed ceil and glared at him. "Stay away from my Master," He warned, his eyes glowing red, he had whispered it so if Alois was there he woulndt have heard, he then turned and left. Ceil was earing Alois' clothes, but they looked dofferent, they looked similar to his own. He sighed, he wanted to go home now. So he walked form the manor, more of... ran. He then was caught by Claude, who brought him back in and set him at the table. Ceil frowned and glared, he felt like some kind of toy, or doll, being carried around like that and dressed in someone else's clothes and put in someone else's home. He didnt like it. He glared at claude and looked at the food, he was hungry nut didnt trust any of the servants, he wasnt eating the food. He looked at Alois Who was also at the table and had seen him being dragged back into the home. He would know he tired to run, this wasnt good. He showed no emotion and looked at the food again, he pushed the food away, ignoring all of his wasnt around so he didnt have to act like he loved Alois.-He looked at Agni and then to Sebastain. "but..." he then smiled. "Wheres Ceil?" He asked and looked around. "I havent seen him for days," he said with a worried frown.

Alois had indeed noticed him being dragged back in, and had glared at Ciel as a result. He was displeased and that much was obvious. However, that didn't stop him from being his troublesome eating less than half of the food he purposely knocked it on the floor and demanded that Hannah cleaned it up, which also got her hit a few times before Alois got bored of her and made her leave. He sighed in irritation. "Useless maid..."He was unaware of the affection she gave him whilst he was sleeping. He was unaware of how much she loved was unaware that she had Luca, and not rose to his feet as he heard footsteps and at the very instant that Thompson walked past he had swiftly moved himself to Ciel's lap and was now acting as thouth he was mindlessly flirting with the male who was no doubt wishing for him to get off.-Sebastian frowned and avoided the subject. "...I should get to work..." He muttered as he turned and walked down the hall swiftly. He couldn't lie and so he wouldn't say anything. He shouldn't tell the truth, exhaled deeply and pressed a hand to his just wanted Ciel back...

Ceil wrapped his arms around Alois waist and acted as if he was in love with Alois and very happy. Thompson walked to Ceil and frowned, he bent down and whispered in his ear just quit enough to where Alois couldn't hear. "I warned you... Watch your back Phantomhimve," he said and walked away, his eyes glowing for a moment. He walked to Canterbury and took his arm. "Come with me," he said with a glare. -Soma frowned. "Agni, somethings wrong..." he said and looked at him. He laid his head on Agnis chest. "I hope Ceil is alright," he said with a frown. Pluto ran up to him and hugged him tight, squeezing his chest and probably hurting him bad with his shattered rib.

Alois noticed as Thompson whispered something to Ciel and frowned a little as he had been unable to hear what he had said. He merely sighed and, as soon as he was convinced that the two were gone, he got off of Ciel and put his hands on his hips moodily. "...I don't think it's working." He frowned. Honestly he was so , he couldn't help it. He wanted Thompson back just as much as Ciel wanted Sebastian kept that frown tugging at his lips. What could've been so important that it required him dragging Cantebury off too?-Sebastian frowned, wincing as a terrible pain rushed through his body. However, he didn't make a sound. He had learned not too. He sighed a little and placed his hands on Pluto's shoulders. "Pluto, I thought I told you that infront of company you need to wear clothes." He frowned. "Come on." He picked the hound up like a groom would hold a bride and begun walking upstairs with him.

Ceil shook his head. "No, it's working... He wants me dead..." he said and watched them leave. He frowned. "We just need to do something... That will kill him inside," he said and glared at them. He was obviously unhappy. He didn't want To leave because of Alois, he actually thought of Alois as a friend. He wanted to leave because he wanted to be back with Sebastian. -Pluto cuddled up to him and smiled. he was obviously happy of being in his arms. He hugged him close and stayed close.

So, it was working, then? Well, that was good. But still, he didn't want Thompson to kill Ciel. If he did then Alois would be angry and the demon should know that if he had even half a brain."...Like what?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. Something that would make Thompson extremely jealous. Something he couldn't ignore...He had no clue what they could try but he wanted to do it as soon as possible so that he could get Thompson back within his grasp once more. He frowned and tried to think still though it was hard and nothing came to his mind.-Sebastian placed Pluto down on the edge of the bed, fishing out the clothes and swiftly dressing him. "Please keep them on this time." He sighed. Pluto had a terrible habit of taking them off at the worst possible simply wanted pluto to be a believable he looked up from his knealt position on the ground he realised that they were actually rather close and now at the same height. His gaze met Pluto's.

Ceil looked at Alois. "I don't know," he said with a frown. He had no idea... He looked at Canterbury and Thomspon talking at the end of the hall. He frowned. He then looked back at Alois. He honestly had no idea but it had to be something big. Well in thompsons eyes. -Pluto looked at Sebastain with his red eyes. His gaze met Sebastains. He had seen this happen between Ceil and sebastain many times. And it usually ended in the same way. So Pluto leaned forward and did what he saw Ceil do, wrap his arms aroun Sebastains neck and kissed him happily. He kept sebastain close and didn't pull away.

Alois sighed and glanced down the hall. He could see Thompson and Cantebury talking. Big... Hmm...Alois frowned a little and moved down more to Ciel's height, looking him dead in the eyes. If Thompson simply looked in this direction he'd be able to see, and it was certainly worth a shot...So he leaned inwards towards Ciel and pressed their lips together in a kiss though granted he wasn't in love with the idea himself. However, it was the best he had right now.-Sebastian hadn't seen it coming, not even as Pluto leaned in and moved his arms around his neck. And so, as soon as he was kissed, his crimson eyes widened in shock and he didn't respond... Until he finally realised what was going on and placed his hands on Pluto's chest, managing to push him off that way though he was only moved back an inch or two so they weren't kissing. He frowned a little, trying to register what had happened.

Ceil had been thinking, he looked at Alois when he moved down to his height. What was he doing? Ceils eyes widened when Alois kissed him. He didn't like this at all, but if he wanted to go home he would have to at least act like he did. Hesitantly he wrapped hsinarms around Alois, he closed his eyes as well. God he hated this so much... He wanted so badly to just push Alois away. Suddenly he was slammed into the wall. He gasped and looked at Thomspon wide eyed. His eyes were glowing and he had him pinned to the wall, he looked down at him. "I warned you TWICE and you ignored me..." his hands were claws. He put one to Ceils chest, "I should kill you now, But Canterbury loves you too much..." he said and threw ceil. He slammed into a wall and yelled. There was a dent on the wall now from the impact. Thompson walked to Alois and wrapped his arms around him. "I'm sorry, please forgive me," he said and held him close. Canterbury walked to Ceil and picked him up. Ceil smiled very faintly, he was in pain, the wall looked like it was about to cave in. Canterbury rested his forehead on Ceils. He felt Ceils body go limp as he fell unconscious. He smiled down at him happily and walked into the Family room with him. Hannah was in there cleaning. Canerbury looked so happy to be holding Ceil. He was just holding him and he seemed overjoyed at how close they were. He sat on the couch with him and kept him close. He rested his forehead against Ceils for a moment before looking up and over at Hannah. He knew he shouldn't be in live with a human, expessially one his master was going to kill. "Sebastain will come for him, you have to help me," he said looking at her sadly. "I don't want Sebastain to take him from me," he said sadly. - Pluto whimpered. What had he done wrong? He had done just as Ceil had. He felt heartbroken. It was obvious too. He jut wanted Sebastain to love him, he said he was winning their competition. Well infered. He felt so confused and looked at Sebastain sadly.

Alois hadn't nessacarily enjoyed kissing Ciel but he hadn't had much of a choice. But suddenly, they were pushed apart which cause him to stumble slightly. He frowned and watched as Thompson angrily threatened to kill the boy only to force himself not to and resort to slamming him Alois didn't like that at the past few days he had actually grown to rather like Ciel and think of him as a friend. However, he was glad as Thompson came back to him and held him smiled faintly and nodded. "...I forgive you..." He muttered and hugged him tightly, just glad to have him noticed Cantebury carry Ciel from the room. he didn't want Cantebury to love Ciel, as Alois knew that the demon would only get hurt and Ciel had no interest in him whatsoever. Ciel obviously only loved Sebastian and wouldn't settle for anybody looked up and over at Cantebury as he spoke. She frowned a little. How foolish... But she nodded. She knew Sebastian wouldn't lose Ciel a second time in the end but she would try...-Sebastian frowned, seeing the confused and upset look on Pluto's face. Sebastian rose to his feet. "...I must go and find the young master." He then paused, seeing Pluto continue to stare up at exhaled deeply. What a bother...Leaning down, he kissed Pluto's forehead. That was the most he was getting from then swiftly left, knowing that Pluto was likely going to be frustrated with Ciel when they returned.-He pushed the doors to the Trancy manor open, watching as Alois hid behind Thompson as Sebastian's eyes begun to glow. He pulled out his cutlery knives.

Ceil was still unconsious in Canterbury's arms. He frowned he then kept him close. He walked downstairs, the door to the basement was in the kitchen due to the canning room down there. He brought him to a room somewhere in the maze of a basement and chained Ceil up. He rested his forehead on his. He put his fingers on his eyelids, making him wake. Ceil looked at Canterbury and backed away. There was a chain on his left ankle. He pulled at it. "What the hell!" he yelled and moved towards Canterbury. "Unchain me y-" Canterbury hit ceil hard. Ceil fell back and landed on the cound with a thud. He had blood coming from his head, canterbury moved towards him and wrapped his arms around him."Dont make me hurt you... Please," be said and looked at Ceil. "I love you- say you love me," he demanded and looked at him. He was obviously very bi-polar and extremely violent. Ceil said nothing, Canterbury frowned and dug his nails into his shoulders. Ceil let out a small yell. "I love you!" he said, his arms bleeding badly. He put a hand to the worse shoulder and winced. Of course- he didn't mean it. Ceil glared, "you bastard! Let me go!" ceil yelled and canterbury frowned, canterbury stood and loked at him, he balled his fist, ceil knew what was going to happen. His eyes widened, he shook his head, "No, im sorry, please," he said and looked up at him- fear fulled his beautiful blue Eyes. Canterbury glared. "I Warned you," he said. Ceil looked qt his fist, he was afraid. "Please," ceil begged, he hated begging but he hated being hit by him too. It hurt, so bad, and was extremely dangerous as well, Canterbury could crush Ceils skull by hitting him too many times, and Ceil knew this. Ceil shook his head, he was on his knees, in sitting postion and looking up at him, "Please," he begged and looked up at him. "Im sorry," he said. Canterbury frowned. He hit ceil twice as hard as last time, there was a small yelp from ceil, and a snap sound, ceil fell to the ground unconscious, blood coming now from his head and ear. He had made a crack in Ceils skull with that hit alone. Ceil laid on the cold ground passed out. He kissed his cheek gently ans caressed his cheek very softly and was upstairs occupying Sebastain. Canterbury picked ceil up. The boy was now covered in dirt and bloody. Canterbury put his fingers on his eyelids again making Ceil wake. Ceil looked at him and showed no emotion. Canterbury held him in his lap and smiled. "Are you okay?" Canterbury asked. Ceils neck was messed up, his back as well, making it harder for him to walk. This would go away soon. His head was pounding. It felt unbearable. Thank god for the dark. "I'm fine," he lied in a monotone voice. Canterbury smiled and him and kissed his cheek. "Your mine now, no more sebastain or Alois, you belong to me," he said. "Say you won't go back to sebatain," Canterbury said with a smile. Ceil looked at Canterbury with a frown. "But I love him... Please let me go..." he said sadly. Canterbury frowned and made a fist, he punched Ceil in the gut. Ceil had the breath knocked out of him and felt something burning in his throat. He coughed and gasped. He then coughed up a little blood. Ceil tried to get away from him. Canterbury stopped him by pulling his chain, making him fall onto the dirty ground. Ceil faceplanted. He looked up, and back at Canterbury. Canterbury dragged him back, scraping his knees and elbows. Ceil looked at him wide eyed. He tried to hit Canterbury but was stopped. Canterbury grabbed ceil with one hand by the chin ans looked at him. "Stop!" he yelled. Ceil tried to look away but it was no use. He Canterbury looked at him sadly. "Please... I-I don't want to hurt you... Your so perfect, and beautiful..." he said and reads his forehead against Ceils. "Please, just do as I say... So I won't have to hurt you anymore... Please," he said. Ceil was terrified but hangdog bad for Canterbury. "Alright," he said in a monotone voice. Canterbury sat, criss-cross ans held Bruised beaten and bloody Ceil on his lap. He was so gentle. He kept him close and said competing things to him. He held him close and made sure not to touch any of his wounds. He looked at Ceil who was staring emotionlessly at the wall praying for sebastain to come. He showed no emotion at all and looked miserable but Canterbury seemed happy as can be.

Hannah was keeping Sebastian busy and giving him a very hard time. However, Sebastian's power grew with his anger. He could hear everything that was going on downstairs and that was what fueled him to finally defeat wasn't going to lose a second 'd grab Ciel and run if he had pushed the door open. Though yes Cantebury was a strong demon, Sebastian was stronger. And right now with him being so angry he was unpredictable found the two in the maze and his rage immeadiately grew. he knew in an instant that Cantebury was the one who had done this to his master and so he suddenly ggrabbed the demon and slammed him to the ground. He would need help of he was going to get out of here fast enough...And help was what he had, that assistant simply needed the signal...Which would be as soon as Cantebury decided to fight back against the furious Sebastian.

When ceil saw sebastain he smiled. He hadn't been near sebastain in so long... He wanted to be close to him again. But he knew Canterbury wasn't going to let him go so easily. Ceil expression turned emotionless when sebastain pinned him. Ceil started to move away, he needed to be careful around angry demons. He couldnt move far though. He was stopped by the chain. He looked back and watched. Canterbury's eyes glowed now. He put his feet on Sebastains chest, where the broken rib was and pushed. He sent sebastain back into the wall. Ceil stood up, his feel feeling numb, and began to pull at the chain trying to get free wile they fought. Canterbury had hit him in the head the second time, so hard his neck had almost heed broken, his skull was cracked a little. He gave up on trying when the room began to spin and sat as far away from the two as possible.

Suddenly, as Sebastian did his best not to show the immense pain, there was the sound like the spinning of a chainsaw."Don't you touch my Bassy!" Came that farmilliar voice as none other than Grell Sutcliff appeared from seemingly nowhere and slashed the chainsaw at took the opportunity to snap the chains that bound Ciel. There was a terrible pain where his broken rib was and he didn't seem to have calmed down at all. He just wanted Ciel knew the competition between he and Pluto was far from over. He also knew that bard was still probably in his crazy state of mind. However, he had warned the chef not to say a word to Ciel and he hoped that bard's new fear would make him had only gotten to close to Pluto because Ciel had been gone for so long and all he really needed was somebody to be there. Pluto was the best comfort he got.

Canterbury's eyes widened as the chainsaw was swung at him. He dodged but just barely. He saw sebastain break the chain and ran for ceil, only to be stopped by Grells scythe. Ceil stood up and hugged him close. He missed having Sebastian. So much. He Looked up at him. "Ceil... What are you doing?" Canterbury asked and stopped moving. "You said you wouldn't go back to him..." he said with a frown. "Come here," he demanded with a glare. Since the chain was cut, Ceil stayed. If it was still there he would have no choice but to go with him. Canterbury glared. "You don't love him, you love me Remember?" he said balling his fist. Ceil glared, "Rot in hell, you Sad excuse for a demon," he said and stayed close to Sebastain. Canterbury's eyes glowed from rage and he ran towards ceil, ready to hit him.

Sebastian swiftly picked Ciel up off of the ground. No doubt the state the boy was in would result them being questioned... And if Bard saw he'd likely think that Sebastian did this to him. He exhaled at the thought as he jumped out of the way. "Grell, keep him occupied." He then swiftly ran from the manor whilst Grell did as he had been asked.-Returning to the manor, Sebastian pushed the door open. He had calmed down a little now and his eyes had stopped glowing. He knew Ciel would likely have difficulty moving around too

Sebastian frowned, a slightly concerned look on is face as he looked down to Ciel and told Agni to leave it. "It's fine, I'm sure I can fix him up myself." He smiled reassuringly. He then walked past Agni and Soma, throwing a warning glare to Bard before carrying the young boy up to his room and setting him down on the bed. He sighed and cleaned the blood, bandaging the cuts he had. He chaged him, since his clothes were torn. "My apologies, master. i should've been there sooner but their maid is rather strong." He frowned, looking apologetically to the injured boy.

Ceil wrapped his arms around him and kissed him without warning. He pulled away after a few moments and rested hit forehead against his. "Its fine," he said. He honestly was just glad he came at all. Canterbury scared ceil greatly now. He hugged sebastain, ans stayed close to him. He was so happy to be in his arms again. He never wanted to leave, he could spend the rest of his life in sebastaians arms... He had a massive headache but his it well.

By now Sebastian was very reluctant to leave Ciel alone for even a second. He didn't want the chance that the boy might be taken from him again, he couldn't bare the had returned the kiss without hesitation, unlike with Pluto when he had simply pushed him away. He liked Pluto, sure, but he was nothing like Ciel."Young master, you should rest." He carefully moved from his grasp and made him lie down. He knew Bard would likely confront either him or Ciel, or perhaps both. Right now though he didn't care, he simply wanted to ensure that Ciel would be alright.

Ceil didn't resist. Hw was in too much pain to resist. He nodded and held his arm. He didn't want to be alone. "Lay with me," he said and looked at him sadly. He obviously didn't want to be away from him. If ceil knew that Pluto had kissed sebastain he would he furious at both of them. But him and Alois kissing was different. He had no choice, if he wanted to see sebastain again. He had to. He looked at him and wrapped his arms around him. He wondered what Sebastain had done wile he was gone.

Sebastian nodded. "of course." He did as he had been asked to and lay down beside the young boy. There were now two people who could disturb them...Bard, and pain from bard's knife had only been dull and by now it was completely gone. However, his broken rib still hurt badly although it was stared up at the celing and kept Ciel close, careful nott o touch any of his wounds.

The only place that Hurt when it was touched was his shoulders, Canterbury scared him more than Claude did. And he was actually friends with Alois now... How odd. He slowly began to fall asleep. ~~~Ceil opened his eyes a few hours later, at first he didn't know where he was or who was holding him. He was releived when he saw sebastain holding him. He knew sebatsain probably hadn't healed all the way. "You should sleep," he said tiredly.

Sebastian frowned a little, but nodded. "of course, master." he closed his eyes and told himself Ciel would be fine... he'd wake up if anything happened so, he did manage to get to sleep, slowly drifting off into darkness to the odd state once more where he looked and felt dead except for the warmth his body Ciel knew he wouldn't die. Or at least, he should know.

Ceil was almost asleep when he heard something. Be looked at the door and saw bard there, he was motioning for ceil to come over to him. Ceil did after a glared at bard. "What?" he asked quietly. Bard bent over and whipered to ceil. "Sebastains been playing you, master, he and Pluto have been together the entire time you were gone, I sen seen em kiss," he said and looked at him. "Ask the other servants if you don't believe me, they sat it to," he whispered. Ceil frowned very unhappy with the news. He did doubt it though. Ceil looked back at sebastain, who was asleep peacefully on his bed. He frowned and looked at bard. He wasn't sure what to went back towards the bed but bard stopped him. "One more thing, be careful- Sebastains a demon," he said and left. Ceils eyes widened. He knew!

Sebastian woke a short while later. His rib was healing properly now and so he had no reason to rest it anymore. he sat up and frowned, looking to Ciel noticing that he looked rather troubled."...Master? What's wrong?" He asked, crimson eyes gazing intently at the boy. He didn't know Bard had been here. He didn't even know that bard had seen Pluto kiss course, what the American didn't know was that Sebastian had pushed Pluto away.

Truthfully bard had not seen the kiss he had saw Pluto move in and come close to it but he had left before sebastain was kissed. Ceil looked at sebastain when he spoke. He didn't know what to say. He shook his head. "It's nothing," he said not even trying to convince him right now. He was confused. He had thought sebastain loved him... Why would he kiss Pluto then? He frowned a little and looked at the door. He didn't know what to say or do. He still loved sebastain. Very much... And didn't want to loose him.

Sebastian felt a frown tugging on the corners of his lips as his master spoke. "...That's obviously a lie, master." He exhaled deeply. He wouldn't force Ciel to tell him if he didn't want to, though. He simply wanted to ensure that his master was also hoped that Pluto wasn't planning on bounding in. No doubt the demon hound would be displeased with Ciel's presence. Inface, Pluto seemed to greatly dislike Ciel currently... No doubt he'd be all posessive about couldn't help but wonder... Had Pluto even understood what he had been doing when he had kissed him? Perhaps... Probably.

"It was just something bard had said," he said simply and stood. "I'm going to my study," he said and left the room quietly. Bard had been paranoid from the point he had told ceil on. He made his way to his masters study and asked if he could stay there. Ceil looked at him. "Fine," he said simply and went over his work. Pluto walked down the halls with his clothes on for once. He saw sebastain in Ceils room and became overjoyed. He ran him and hugged him. He smelled him and growled. He smelled Ceil.

Sebastian frowned a little as he was suddenly hugged, feeling a pain from his rib. He heard Pluto growl and realise that he must have noticed Ciel's scent on him. He sighed as the pain died checked his pocketwatch with Pluto still latching onto him. "Ah, it's around time for the master's tea..." He muttered and walked down the hall. Apparently Pluto didn't want to let him go and so he was forced to make the tea with the other hanging onto him, even as he knocked on the door tot he study and pushed the door open, no emotion on his face. He hadn't reacted to pluto, and that was simply because he was used to it. He threw a harsh glare at Bard and then poured the tea. "Pluto, it is highly difficult to do thing with you latching onto me." He pointed out.

Ceil frowned when Sebastain walked in with Pluto. Bard had been at his side for a wile, telling him lies. He said things like, sebastain had been cuddling up with him and he had seemed irritated when he had to leave to get you. Those words hurt ceil. He beleived Bard because he hadnt given him a reason not to and he had known about Sebastain bein a demon. Ceil did nothing though. Last time he did he had lost sebastian. He didn't want that again... He looked back at his paperwork, bard stayed close to Ceil knowing he wouldn't attack when he was with Ceil. Bard wanted to separate Ceil from sebastain for his safety. He was not smart enough to see he was hurting ceil and sebastain did love ceil very much. He just wanted Ceil safe. No matter what the cost.

However, Sebastian had heard some of the things Bard was saying to Ciel. The chef was very wrong to think Sebastian wouldn't attack around him. "Bard, I would appreciate it if you stopped filling the master's head with lies." He spoke calmly as he handed the boy the cup before turning to face Bard, eyes glowing for a split second as me smiled kindly. "Because frankly, I find liars disgusting." He then narrowed his was frustrated and that was plain to see. he only hoped that Ciel wouldn't believe Bard. Sure, he had hugged Pluto, but to him it meant little. He had just needed somebody to comfort him was all.

Ceil looked up when he spoke. He then looked to Bard with a glare. he was now angry... Very much so. "Lies?" He asked with a glare. He didnt pick up the tea cup, or even look at the tea. Bard shook his head. "No, He was with Puto the entire time and the two really did kiss!" He said wide eyed. Honestly he was afraid of Ceil but not nearly as much as Sebastain... But right now Ceil was the one he was more afraid then looked to sebastain, Wanting an explanation. He was obviously very angry by this and being lied to by bard. He had no idea who he was supposed to beleive anymore. Bard looked at Sebastain too, he had told him he wasnt playing Ceil but it sure seemed like it to him! Bard wasnt very smart, probably the dumbest of all of his servants, and ceil realized this, he had wondered why he was beliving Bard at all...

"Bard, did you actually see Pluto and I kiss?" He questioned. From the look on Bard's face he knew that he hadn't. "So, there you go, then." He spoke calmly, backing him into a wall."My my, I'd of thought you'd know better." He narrowed his crimson eyes as they glowed for a split second. "Just because I was near Pluto doesn't mean anything happened, does it? I was in no state to force him away due to my injuries, and it was at least better than moping around alone." He pointed had a very good point."And you think I don't love the master?" He raised an eyebrow. "How foolish. If I didn't love him then I'd of already completed an order he gave me."Sebastian, if you ever get bored of me, eat my soul... It's an order."I suggest you leave before I get mad." He glared threateningly at Bard.-Alois was glad to be back with Thompson, but Cantebury seemed upset, and rather angry. Thus, Alois stayed as far from him as he missed having Ciel around... But he knew that having him near Cantebury was very dangerous. He the demon walked past, he quickly moved closer to Thompson.

Ceil glared at bard. He felt bad for ever believing a word he had said. Ceil sighed irritably. He knew sebastain could be very angry with him for doubting him, he wasnt to happy with himself looked at Ceil and moved towards him. He wasn't about to leave Ceil alone with an angry demon. He looked at him. "He is a demon, Ceil you have to believe me!" ceil frowned and looked at sebastain not sure if he should just act like he didn't know. -Thompson pulled him back when Canterbury walked by. He was extremely dangerous at times like this. He knew Canterbury wouldn't give up and would be trying to get Ceil back. He would use anyone to gt him back...

Sebastian suddenly slammed Bard hard back into the wall, keeping him in place with one hand as his eyes begun to glow a dangerous reddish pink colour. A few feathers fell from seemingly nowhere as the room darkened, his nails extending into long, black claws. He was angry, obviously. He tightened his grip on the collar of Bard's shirt and lifted him from the ground without saying a 'd likely end up killing him if he wasn't stopped.-Alois frowned and held onto Thompson's shirt. "...He's loosing his mind." He sighed, resting his head on the demon's chest. "He's only going to get hurt." He frowned, looking up to him and pulling him down, kissing him softly.

Ceils eyes widened. The room looked black. He didn't know where they were. His chair was gone and he was on the floor. He frowned and felt his blood go cold at what he saw. Sebastain was going to kill him. Ceil stood and ran to him, he was afraid and there was a good chance he would be hurt if he tried to stop him. He grabbed his arm he was going to kill him with. "Sebastain!" he said wide eyed. -Thomspon kissed him back he wrapped his arms around him. He rested his forehead avaunt Alois' "I'f he says do something, you should do it, don't argue with him wild he's like this," he warned with a frown.

Sebastian, as an impulse reaction, pushed Ciel hard down to the ground. Less than a second later he realised what he was about to do and his eyes widened as he quickly released Bard and turned to Ciel, suddenly hugging onto him tightly as the room returned from the eyes returned to their regular, dull crimson colour as his claws dispersed. "Master, I... I'm sorry." He frowned, keeping Ciel close to him. He didn't know what had gotten into him but he knew Bard wouldn't listen if he tried to he also knew Bard wasn't going to were, the American wanted him dead more than ever now.-Alois frowned. He didn't want to have to listen to his servants but he had little choice... He nodded. "...Alright..." He sighed and kept close to Thompson. He didn't want to be away from him again, it hurt him badly.

Ceil wrapped his arms around sebatain. He was shaking but he wasn't afraid of sebastain, he was afraid of that side of him he and just saw. He frowned. "It's okay," he said and opened his mouth to say something else. Suddenly bard pulled Ceil away. He frowned and looked at him. "You idiot!" ceil yelled. "Are you trying to get killed?" he yelled and managed to get away from grabbed his arm and wouldn't let him go near sebastain. "He's dangerous, master!" he said worried for his masters safety. Ceil frowned and tried to pull away. "Don't touch me!" he yelled ignoring him. He managed to get away. He basically ran back to sebastain. He hugged him and frowned. He was no longer shaking. Bard looked at him confused. Was he crazy! He had just seen him almost be killed and he still kept going back to him! -Canterbury wanted Ceil back desperately. He needed him back. He began coming up with a way to get min back and walked towards Alois and Thompson. He opened his mouth to speak but Thompson stopped him. "Please don't drag my master into this..." he said sadly. Canterbury frowned. "Please, I need him," he said and looked at him sadly.

Sebastian frowned as Ciel was pulled from him. However, he was relieved when Ciel ran to him once more. He wrapped his arms around the demon and glared at Bard."I would never hurt my master." He spoke calmly though he was getting frustrated once more. "I love him. There is only one time that I will ever do such a thing." He frowned, remembering that some day he would need to eat his kept Ciel close and frowned a little. "Now please leave and get back to work." He narrowed his eyes at Bard. Was Pluto still in the room? He didn't know, he was too focused on Ciel and Bard to take any notice if he was.-Alois frowned. He didn't want to get involved, he didn't want to betray Ciel's trust again... He liked having him as a didn't say a word, glancing from Cantebury to Thompson. He wondered what Cantebury's plan was, though.

Ceil kept close to him. He glared at him and watched as Pluto and Bard left. Pluto ran from the room as well. He was obviously afraid of Sebastian. He looked at sebastain and kept him never wanted the end to ever come. He would have to leave sebastian then. The thought made him very upset but as long as sebastain ate his soul he didn't care. He wanted sebastain to be happy...-Thomspon frowned and glared at Canterbury. Hen frowned and looked at Alois. He looked at Alois. "Please help Me et Ceil back... I love him," he said sadly. "All you have to do is invite him over," he begged sadly.

Sebastian sighed as he noticed that he had scared Pluto as well. He felt terrible for that... He'd have to try and calm him down later on was very reluctant to let Ciel go but he finally had to. "I'm sorry, master... I don't know what got into me. I just got angry, so I..." He frowned and trailed noticed as Pluto ran past. Then, he saw a panicked looking Bard and walked away from Soma and towards the chef. "Is everything alright? What's wrong?" He asked with a small frown, wondering what had gotten him so panicked.-Alois frowned a little. "But... But then he'll hate me..." He didn't want that. "You'll only get hurt Cantebury, I don't want that." He sighed, staying close to Thompson as he hoped that Cantebury wouldn't try to hurt him if he was close to his contracted demon.

Ceil looked at him. He smiled faintly. He found sebatatian amusing. "I know," he said and pulled him down gently and kissed him, letting him know it was alright. Soma walked towards the room. He saw Ceil and sebastain kissing and backed away. He looked at Bard. "What are you freaking out over?" he asked. "They just kissed..." he said a bit confused. Bard shook his head. "Nothing," he said and ran away. -Canterbury balled his fist and frowned. He glared at Alois. "But, he loves me! He said so!" Thomspons eyes widened and he moved infront of Alois, Canterbury hit him hard, sending him back. Canterbury frowned, he took Alois arm. "Please help me," he begged.

Sebastian hadn't been expecting the kiss but he had no objections to it. He closed his eyes and kissed back, moving his hands and placing them on the boy's hips. He didn't even notice Soma, not like he'd of reacted if he had seen frowned and watched as he ran. "What an odd man..." He muttered with a sigh. "I think he's lost his mind, you should stay away from him, my prince." He looked down to Soma. After all, he didn't want him getting hurt, did he?-Alois frowned as he was pulled on. "But he... He just... He doesn't really-" But he silenced himself quickly as he noticed Cantebury growing angry again. "I-I'll do it, I'll help you!" He promised. "Just let me go."

Ceil liked the response he got from Sebatstain. He was forgiving with certain people, Alois was starting to make his way onto the list. He counted Alois as a friend now since he wasn't obsessing over killing him. Sebastain was the one he could always forgive him. He wrapped his arms around sebastain and more closer, deepening the kiss when he wrapped his arms around his neck. -Canterbury used fear to control his victims. He looked at Alois and smiled. "Thank you," he said with a smile. He looked at him and hugged him. He looked at him and smiled. "Now Thompson!" invite him over!" he said happily and let him go.

Sebastian didn't want to pull away but he had little choice as he needed to breathe. So finally, he parted from then heard something outside and exhaled deeply. "I should go calm Pluto before he destroys the whole garden trying to hide." He turned and left the went outisde and finally spotted Pluto, walking to him.-Alois narrowed his eyes as he was hugged. He didn't like the contract and as soon as he was released he backed away, eyes still narrow. "And don't hug me." He said simply before he turned and walked down the hall. "Stupid demon..." He muttered to said that to all his servants, Thompson included.

Ceil sighed he walked around his manor and ended up playing a game with Soma. Who won because ceil 'cheated' at the game. This happened for around six more games. He sighed and looked at the window. He was bored. Pluto was attempting to hide in the gardens. But really the only thing he was doing was ruining everything. -Thompson invited the Phantomhimve boy over wile Canterbury se up things in the basement. There was one long chain on the floor. He had a chair and a bed. He put a mirror there and a bathroom. Like a minature home in one room. He smiled. No kitchen... He would bring Ceil his food. He was going mad.

Before Pluto could ruin anything else, Sebastian had to stop him. Both he and Ciel would know equally well that there was really only one way he could calm Pluto down and neither of them were too fond of the he had no placed a hand on Pluto's shoulder, and pulled him close into a hug, keeping his expression hidden from the canine though anyone else could see for miles that Sebastian was displeased with having to do only hoped it would work.-Cantebury was losing his mind. He seemed to have grown obsessed with Ciel, like Claude had been with him. Luckily the demon could do nothing to him anymore and didnt seem interested, which did hurt didn't want to lose Ciel's trust. He'd apologise as soon as he saw the boy.

Ceil wasnt really paying attention to what was going on outside anymore he was trying to win a game of chess, and was, but Soma kept insiting that he was cheating and kept making him play other games until he won. Ceil sighed and walked hugged him back and smiled wide he had gotten over his 'fear' rather fast.-Claude was over Alois, he had moved on, just like Alois had, he still cared for him, just not love him. He sighed, and mailed the letter inviting Ceil over, he knew Sebastain would be here and they would have to do something about him as well. Canterbury seemed very happy with Alois cooperating so well...

Sebastian sighed in irritation. Pluto had seemed to get over his fear quickly, which was odd, but he supposed it was a good thing...But even now that he had released Pluto, he was having a hard time getting him to do the same. He frowned a little and tried to push him odd but to no avail. He knew Pluto only wanted his love, but Sebastian would only go so far, as he didn't wish to upset his master at had been assured of how much Pluto wanted his affections after seeing his reaction when he was pushed away after kissing knew Pluto would try that again at some point even if Sebastian would rather he didn't.-Oddly, Alois soon broke down into fits of uncontrollable laughter and he didn't even know why. Oh, how much he hated Cantebury right now... He tried to silence himself but only laughed more ay his own feeble attempts.

Ceil walked to the door when the doorbell rang. A note was dropped off from the queen. She was simply thanking Ceil for stopping the attacks. He sighed and walked back to his study. Soma hugged Agni close and looked at him. He smiled and stood. He felt very happy with him. He moved in close and kissed him. -Thomspon smiled when he saw Alois. "Sir?" he said finding his amusement by something amusing. He seemed very happy. But with him, he probably didn't think it was amusing at all.

Having finally gotten Pluto away from him, Sebastian brushed himself off and turned, walking back towards the manor. He pushed the door open and was heading back towards Ciel's noticed Bard walking down the hall in his direction. He probably wanted Sebastian dead to 'protect everyone'.Nobody was in any danger... Except Bard. And that was his own fault.-Agni was taken aback as he was kissed. This had never happened before... But he wasn't going to smiled faintly and closed his eyes as he kissed back. He then realised that this was what he had wanted for all these years.-Alois didn't know what he was laughing about. He found nothing about this situation funny, but he felt oddly amused by something and rather giddy. He didn't respond to Thompson, unable to speak through his , he calmed himself down and regained his breath, still smiling away at absoloutely nothing as he pushed himself into a sitting position and looked to Thompson

Ceil sat In his chair and played darts. He frowned when bard came in. He hid behind Ceils chair. Ceil frowned. "What the hell are you doing?" he asked irritated. -Thomspon smiled and picked him up. He was attracted to Alois when he did this. Very much attracted to him.

Sebastian calmly walked into the room moments later. "You know Bard, if you're trying to hide from somebody, you might want to not hide in the room they're heading for." He spoke calmly. he had little intention of killing Bard right now and seemed indifferent."At any rate master, I have calmed Pluto and restored everything he had broken." He spoke once more as he turned his head to focus on Ciel.-Alois didn't seem to mind at all. He never usually did, unless he was in a very bad mood. Even though Thompson was picking him up for no reason smiled faintly and kept close to him. His mood could easily change at a random moment, though

Ceil looked at him "Good," he said and smirked deviously, He hated being interrupted when hen was playing darts and Everyone in his manor knew he was very mean when he was interupted wile playing darts. Sebastain was the only exeption. He pushed his hair backwards, pushing it so it was on his hand. The chair was large and heavy. He yelled and pulled his hand back. He ran from the room. Ceil watched him leave with a frown and threw a dart at the board. It hit bullseye. -Thomspon smiled down at him and kissed him. He loved Alois so much. He didnt break the kiss. Alois was a very good kisser, for a boy his age. He knew he was an amazing kisser, he had been told before by one human and a few demons.

Sebastian chuckled as Bard ran from the room. He had known Ciel would react in a way like that, considering how mean he was when he was interrupted in the middle of a game. It amused him, actually, that he was the only could even get away with making him stop playing in the middle of a game, though he only did so when needed."Young master, just to let you know, Lady Elizabeth is ill. However, Paula said that she should be better soon and will be visiting within the next few days when she is." He spoke still hadn't told Ciel that Pluto had kissed him, but he hadn't denied it either. He had simply denied that he had kissed Pluto, which he hadn't as he had pushed him didn't want Ciel to know as he would likely be furious with Pluto.-Alois disliked the thought that Thompson had likely kissed lots of other people before. it made him jealous. However, he knew Thompson loved him, and hopefully only wrapped his arms around his neck, deepening the kiss as he did didn't pull back until he absoloutely had to, as he knew that if he hadn't pulled back when he did then he'd of probably passed out due to a lack of air.

Ceil wasn't really paying much attention. He was occupied in the game. He heard Lady Elizabeth is I'll, Paula said she should be better soon, he nodded when be quit talking, as if saying he understood but he truly had heard only a peie of what he had said. He tossed another dart at the board. He loved darts. He had no idea why but he did. Truthfully when he wasn't playing darts his aim was horrible. It was a bit sad. -Thompson put his lips to Alois neck and kissed it once. He nuzzled his nose on his neck. "I love you," he said and smiled. He had been in many relationships before but he had never felt about anyone the way he felt about Alois. Alois was different. In a good way.

Sebastian realised that Ciel hadn't listened to much of what he had said and was far too absorbed in the game. he exhaled deeply. Typical... He noticed that the sky outside was getting dark...He should prepare dinner. He bowed, and turned, before walking downstairs and to the came back a short while later and knocked on the door before opening it. "Young master, it is time for dinner. Please come to the dining hall." He spoke calmly before going back downstairs and setting the table.-Alois smiled faintly. "I love you too." He said truthfully. he really least Thompson wasn't the type to tangle his heart into a spiderweb, only to have it cut deeply into the heart in the sighed silently, his fingers tangled within the demon's hair as he finally regained his breath.

Ceil stood and made his way downstairs. He was bored. Very bored. He had been playing darts and going over paperwork for hours. Soma was already asleep in his room. Ceil sat at the tabled bored. Sebatain hadn't teased him in some time, well he hadn't dealt been here in almost a week. It felt like forever... He ate his food, he hadn't eaten in what felt like forever. Even though he had been offered food at the Trancy manor. He didn't eat quickly, he ate as he usually would even though he was starved. -Thompson kept hIm close. "Are you hungry?" he asked and smiled faintly. He tangled his fingers in Alois hair and smiled. He walked Alois to the kitchen, without him answering. His food was ready anyway.

Sebastian stood calmly with Ciel. He didn't like leaving him alone anymore... It was so good to have him back, since he had been gone for over a week. Sebastian didn't know why his rib was taking so long to heal but it was getting highly annoying now. He sighed silently and got Mey-Rin to take the plate when he was looked down to Ciel. He knew they couldn't drag out this contract forever and it saddened him greatly, just the thought of losing him forever...He leant down and pressed their lips together in a kiss, moving a hand to the back of his head. He didn't care who saw anymore, he had to cherish every second he had with the boy, because any given moment could be their thought almost provoked tears, but demons didn't cry... Sebastian didn't want to be any different.-Alois hadn't been given a chance to respond, as Thompson had carried him out of the room and downstairs anyway, so he didn't bother speaking. He sighed quietly, not really wanting to be released but he did eventually have to be set didn't eat too much. Something was bothering him but he didn't know suddenly, moment after he'd pushed the plate away, he broke down into tears without knowing why.

Ceil felt sebastain kiss him and he kissed back without hesitation. He wrapped his arms around his neck, deepining the kiss. He loved sebastain. He didnt want the end to come but when it did he wouldn't be as upset as anyone else would be. He loved sebastain- therefore he was glad he would finally get to eat but upset he wouldnt be with him anymore. He wouldn't put up a fight, or even try to stop him, he would let Sebastain take his soul without problem. He kept his eyes closed. -Thomspon became worried. "Whats wrong?" he said and wrapped his arms around him. He frowned. He was worried for his master.

Sebastian kept his crimson eyes closed. He dreaded the end. He wished it would never have to there was nothing he could , there was one thing...he shoved the thought away and moved his free hand to Ciel's waist, allowing it to rest there. He couldn't get the images out of his head, at how it might be at the end. It upset him greatly though he refused to show such weakness. Not infront of his master... Not now he had him now, at he did have to pull back so that the boy could breathe, since Sebastian didn't want the Phantomhive passing out on him. Especially not when Bard was liable to walk past and see that. He'd think Sebastian had done something to kissed his neck once. "I love you." He had used to despise those words. They had once been taboo to him, but now he had no problem saying them to this one person.-Alois sobbed into his chest. "I-I don't know!" He frowned. He didn't have even the slightest clue what he was crying about but he couldn't stop it. Whatever it was, it had upset was confused right now, trying to stop his unexplainable tears but failing miserably at clutched onto Thompson, his shoulders shuddering slightly through his sobs.

Ceil shivered a little when he kissed his neck, he liked the feeling. "I love you too," He said with a small smile, he smiled more around sebastain than anyone, he hated being emotionless around him, he was the one who he loved most, he wished things were different and it didnt have to end. He truly did love sebastain and saying those words to anyone else, hurt him. Because sebastain came to mind, when he was forced to kiss Alois, he had only been thinking of sebastain. when he had said i love you, after being forced to by Canterbury he wanted to kill him. He only loved sebastain and wouldnt even try to settle for anyone else. He didnt love anyone else and never would. He had felt so alone when he had lost his memory...He hated that feeling, it was that feeling he had before sebastain came along, no matter how much he had or how many people were around him he felt alone. He didnt want to go back to that.-Thomspon held Alois close, comforting him. A demon was comforting? How ironic... He kissed his forehead and looked at him. He put his hand on the back of his head and kept him close, he loved that feeling of having Alois close...

Sebastian felt Ciel shiver slightly, hinting that he liked it. Sebastian had felt glad when Ciel said he loved him too. He had hated how Cantebury forced him to say that he loved him...He hated Cantebury as a was tolerable, considering how he was the one who had let him go. But Cantebury? No, he would destroy the demon if he touched Ciel lifted him up from the chair. "Come now, it is around time for bed." He spoke calmly and walked to his room, setting him down on the bed and undressing his nightshirt was half buttoned, he suddenly kissed the boy again. He didn't even care if anyone was going to walk in or not, it meant nothing to him anymore. Everyone knew anyway, so what was the point in hiding it?Soma certainly didn't hide it with Agni.-Finally, Alois calmed down, his tears stopping as he took a moment to steady his breathing. He sniffed and moved back slightly, noticing that a spot on Thompson's shirt was wet from the tears. He frowned a little, but didn't really care."Thompson..?" He looked up to the demon. "Say you love me." He ordered.

Ceil was a bit suprised by the second kiss. He didnt hesitate though, he kissed him back and closed his blue eyes. He wrapped his arms around Sebastains neck and deeped the kiss after a few moments. He prayed he was never locked away like he had been by canterbury again, he had hurt him, and then expected him to get love in return? No. He wasnt going to love anyone that hurt him that way... And obsessed over him like that... Sebastain- maybe, he didnt know because sebastain had never treated him that way... he hoped he never would... But if he did eventuallly he would forgive sebastain though.-Thomspon smiled faintly and rested his forehead on Alois' he smiled lightly, he put a hand on his cheek and caressed it with his thumb. "I love you," he said and smiled at him.

Ceil frowned a little when sebastain pulled away, he hadnt wanted sebastain to stop. His small frown made this a little obvious. He let him button up his shirt without a word. He hated Canterbury, he was afraid of him and it had been obvious too... How could he expect love from someone who was terrified of him? He confused ceil greatly. He knew Canterbury was obsessed with him but could only wonder why... He had only started showing interest in him when he was painfully taking away his memorys...-Thomspon Held him close and took him upstairs, he laid him on the bed and sat next to the ebd. He closed his eyes knowing tommorrow Cantebury woould go ccrazy trying to get Ceil here and get everything perfect for when he came. he didnt even know how he was going to get rid of sebastain yet...

Sebastian noticed the frown and responded to it with a faint smile as he placed one hand on Ciel's cheek. "Oh? It seems me stopping has irritated the master a little." He teased with a small smirk on his , at least Sebastian was fine, even though his rib was still not healed and hurt badly. And yet he didn't hate Thompson for it... The demon had managed to redeem kept his crimson gaze locked on his master. He couldn't deny that he loved him... Even though he did care for Pluto he didn't love him as much as he loved it weren't for him loving Ciel so much he likely wouldn't have pushed Pluto away. He just hadn't wanted to betray his master.-Alois seemed peaceful. He knew that tomorrow would be chaos. He'd have to get Ciel out of it somehow... He'd seen the state he was in after being held captive by Cantebury. He'd set him free SOmehow, and with Thompson he knew he wouldn't get himself killed for it. He couldn' disliked not being able to hold onto somebody whilst he was sleeping, and since Thompson wasn't lying down he couldn't, so instead he found himself subconsiously hugging a pillow.

Ceil blushed a little and said nothing, this let sebastain know that he was right. He turned his gaze away confirming it. Ceil played as if he were irritated by Sebastains teasing but he actually like it very muched, and sometimes he missed it when he didnt tease him. In some cases it infuriated him but it was rare, only when Ceil had, had enough and sebastain pushed him a little more, he usually got angry at sebastain, but quickly apolagzed unless it had made him so angry he hit Sebastain, usually in thoses cases, sebastain ended up apolagizing.-Thomspon had falled asleep on the ground in sitting position, sleep was a luxury for demons, he liked sleepin g, it made him feel better in the morning. He didnt hate sebastain at all, he actually understood and agreed with him, he liked sebastain, as a friend. Ceil on the other hand he despized, and it was obvious too...

Sebastian merely chuckled. Honestly... He realised he had missed his master, missed teasing him and recieving these reactions. He used his hand to make Ciel look at him, before leaning in and kissing him once knew that he had certainly freaked Bard out. Hopefully the man was now scared enough of him that he wouldn't bother him anymore. It certainly seemed as though he had scared him, since he had resulted to hiding by Ciel whenever Sebastian was around in the hopes Sebastian might restrain he never , Ciel was able to stop him before he killed him. Just a few more seconds today and Bard would've been dead. He shook the thoughts away and continued kissing Ciel.-Alois continued to hug the pillow. It wasn't as good as having somebody beside him but it was better than nothing. He had learned that he didn't really mind who was with him so long as somebody was. He had learned that when he had spent his time with Ciel, and had often woken up hugging onto him.

Ceil felt a smile threatening to break the kiss but he didnt allow it. He missed having his own clothes, Alois' just kept falling off of his shoulder, it had been irritating, Ceil wasnt that small was he? He kissed sebastain back without hesitation wile these thoughts went through his mind. He put a hand on the back of Sebastains head, his fingers intertwining in his black hair. -Thomspon opened his eyes and saw Alois sleepng. He smiled faintly, he was adorable... He moved up onto the bed and wrapped his arms around him, he closed his eyes again and started to go to sleep once more. He looked dead wile he slept, his breathing was slowed to almost nothing, and he was pale as a ghost.

Sebastian had disliked seeing Ciel in Alois' clothes. He would much rather have him in his own. The only thing that had kept him from going back and killing the boy was the fact that Ciel actually seemed to rather like him pulled back finally so that Ciel could breathe, only to reattatch himself to the boy moments later by kissing along his jaw and down his noticed it was rather warm in the manor. Well, that was to be expected at around this time of year, wasn't it? He had only noticed it now... How odd.-Alois woke a short while later and was glad to have Thompson close again. He panicked when he saw how dead he looked, though, and moved one hand to his stomach. Sure enough, he could feel the slight rise and fall as he breathed, though faintly. He was relieved, and now could notice that he could just lightly feel his breath on his face. He smiled slightly and held onto him instead of the piullow as he closed his eyes once more.

Ceil tilted his head showing he liked the kisses along his neck and jaw. He kept his eyes closed, he but back a small moan, but as always it slipped from his mouth somehow. His face turned red when he let it slip, from embarrasment, he knew sebastain would most likely tease him about it. He didnt like wearing Alois' clothes, they were big on him and they felt... different. But other than, that he had no problem wearing them for a short time. He knew sebastain probably didnt like him wearing Alois' clothes. He probably smelled like Alois in them... He had gotten that when pluto seemed confused whan they first got back.-Thompson was in a deep sleep and felt nothing, he had no idea what was going on around him and truthfully wasnt trying to find out. He didnt move, he honestly looked like a dead man, he had small slow breaths and his breathing had slowed dramatically, he didnt need to breathe...

~~~Sebastian looked down to Ciel, who was likely exhausted by now. He kept him close. Well, now it was past his bedtime and he was off schedule. "Master, you should rest now." He spoke calmly. After all, if the boy was tired tomorrow he'd be unpleasant and Sebastian didn't want to deal with a moody Phantomhive liked having him so close. He couldn't bare being away from him, which was why he had willingly gotten so close to Pluto when he was gone, becuase it at least meant he had somebody and wasn't completely alone.-Alois did fall back asleep, ahving calmed down from his previous panic. He hated how demons looked so dead when they slept. It always made him paranoid that one day they might actually be dead and he wouldn't slept peacefully, dreaming of meaningless things and random people. He also kept very close to Thompson, even though it was already warm.

Ceil was exauhsted. He closed his eyes, not even thinking about protesting. He quickly fell asleep, within one minute, he was already asleep. It usually took longer. Ceil had no real dreams, none that he could remeber at leats. He didnt really move any through the night. He didnt stirr at all and slept peacefully. -Thomspon woke when Alois moved, he looked down at him and smiled lightly. He had slept enough, so he stayed awkake until morning came...

~~~As soon as the light hit his eyes, Sebastian moved from Ciel and pulled his own clothes on, before walking from the room. It was still a little early to wake Ciel and therefore he would simply go and prepare his breakfast in advance to make things quicker. Due to the light and the birds, Ciel would probably wake before he got back up and wonder where he went...Sebastian hoped he wouldn't panic and think he had could happen though, since Sebastian usually never left before waking didn't know where Bard was, since he had been banned from the kitchen. He would probably still be sleeping or something, wouldn't he..?-Morning came and Alois still hadn't woken. he seemed so innocent, so peaceful... Like any regular child of his didn't shift much apart from the occasional small movement. He was simply waiting to be woken as he hadn't even been roused by the light or the birds like he usually was.

Ceil groaned and rolled on his stomach. He stayed asleep but he knew sebastain was gone. He buried his face into a pillow and began to dream again. -Thomspon looked at him and smiled faintly. He hated waking him but he had too. He put his hand on his shoulder and shook him gently. "Master," he said and waited for him to wake.

Sebastian returned upstairs after a while with a letter. He pushed open the door and drew back the curtains, shaking his master's shoulder. "Young master, there is a letter for you here." He spoke calmly and held it out to him. He handed it to him before going to the dresser and getting out his clothes for the day, setting them down on the bed.-Alois groaned. He didn't respond for a moment or two, but he finally opened his eyes and sat up with a yawn. No doubt Cantebury would be going crazy trying to make everything 'perfect' for when Ciel came if he did at all.

Ceil Groaned and rolled on his back. He took the letter and sat up. His hair was a total mess, he looked at the seal and saw the spider ceal. He opened it and read it over. "Make my schedule work with this," he said handing him the letter. -Thompson walked to his dresser and got his clothes. "Ceil should be arriving around Two, other than that you have nothing planned for today," he said and got his clothes.

Sebastian scanned the letter and frowned. "Young master, are you seriously going? You do remember what happened with Cantebury, don't you?" He raised an did he know, Ciel would not be completing anything else on the schedule for begun to dress Ciel calmly as he waited for him to respond, calmly and emotionlessly fastening the buttons on his were, everyone would know exactly what had happened last night. But did he care? No, he didn't. It didn't affect him in the slightest, though if Pluto knew then he might be angry with Ciel...-Alois sighed. He was glad. He was too focused on how to get Ciel free when Cantebury wasn't looking to do anything else today. He allowed Thompson to dress him without a word of had once been a lowly servant not worthy of even a second glance. But now..?

Ceil began to think. "Alois wouldnt invite me if I was going to be in danger," he said truly believing that. Ceil trusted Alois now and was convinced he trusted ceil as well. He yawned and stood expecting food to be done, like always. He walked downstairs alongside sebastain. When he saw Soma he showed no emotion to the Prince. He smiled wide at him. He walked Stood and walked to Ceil. He whispered something to him and his ear. Ceils eyes widened and he blushed. -Thompson looked at him. "When Ceil comes it would be wise to stay away from him," he warned and looked at him. "He could be very violent," he added and looked at him.

Sebastian only frowned. "Yes, but you saw how dangerous Cantebury is. He could easily force Alois into something if he wanted to." he pointed followed Ciel downstairs and stopped when he did, watching as Soma whispered something to Ciel that had caused the boy to turn red-faced. He raised an eyebrow. "WHat is it?" He asked, glancing between Ciel and Soma, expecting an answer from one of them as he was standing calmly by Soma's side, smiling away about... Well, who knew, really?-Alois narrowed his eyes slightly. "Shut up, I can do what I want. I don't care what anyone says I'm going to get Ciel out of this mess." He frowned and rose to his feet, pushing past him and walking down the ate around half of his breakfast before deciding he didn't want it and drifting back into his thoughts.

Ceil frowned and shook his head. "It's nothing," he said simply and sat down in his chair. Soma was smiling wide. Ceil showed no emotion and ate his food quietly. Soma smiled at him, "Don't worry, nobody else knows," he said with a smile. -Thompson frowned and looked at him sadly. "Yes master, I'm sorry," he said sadly.

Sebastian frowned a little. Great, now this was going to bother him until he found took the plate away after Ciel had finished and returned to him, seeing Soma and Agni still in the room though he disregarded then. "Master I seriously think you should reconsider. I don't trust Cantebury anywhere near you anymore." He frowned. He didn't want Ciel to go down there. He wasn't going to let his master get taken from him again...He balled one hand into a fist, eyes narrowing slightly and glowing for less than a second before it faded. Nobody would get him... He wouldn't allow it, he'd always get his master back in the end.-Alois found himself soon completely lost in his thoughts until finally he realised he hadn't the slightest clue how he'd get Ciel out of this. Ah well, he'd improvise... He frowned a little and exhaled as he drifted back into had been scratching his arms again, though luckily had stopped himself before he got too deep. Lucky he had noticed so soon... "Thompson." He said simply and motioned to his arms. He'd know what to do.

Ceil frowned. He trusted Alois wouldn't have invited him if he were in any danger. He looked at Sebastain. "You will be with me, and protect me. Am I wrong?" he asked looking at him emotionlessly. He doubted anything would happen to him, Alois probably had Canterbury locked away downstairs... Right?-Thompson looked back and saw Alois' arms. He frowned a little and got some bandages. He wrapped his arms up gently after cleaning his wounds. Canterbury looked at hannah. "Keep Sebastain occupied, do everything and Anything to keep him away from ceil," he said and looked at Alois. He smelled the blood...

Sebastian frowned and sighed. He nodded. "...Yes, master. You are correct. Come, we should go now if we are going to be there on time." He turned away sadly, his eyes glowing for a fraction of a second, which Agni noticed but dismissed as his sighed silently and let Ciel into the carriage.-Alois frowned, noticing Cantebury staring at him. He narrowed his eyes at the demon. Obviously he was displeased and this was his way of warning him not to come nodded. SHe didn't approve of this but still, she wasn't going to go against Cantebury's wishes.~~~Sebastian let Ciel out, his eyes already glowing dimly as soon as they pulled up. He walked to the door and glared at a spider that was making its web, before turning his attention back infront of himself and knocking on the door.

Ceil stepped from the carriage. He saw the look in Sebastains eyes. He frowned a little. He hated seeing sebastain so upset. He looked at him then back to the door, it opened showing Timber. He motioned for them to come in. Ceil saw the bandages on Alois arms and looked at him. "What happened to your arms?" he asked showing no emotion. Canterbury was nowhere to be found, Thompson was by Alois' side and Claude was gone as well. The only servants found was, Hannah, Timber and Thompson. Ceil was glad he couldn't find Claude or Canterbury. Canterbury was downstairs, And no one really knew where Claude was...

Alois blinked and looked down to the bandages which were visible. He smiled sheepishly. "Ahhh, I wasn't paying much attention to what I was doing." He smiled and then suddenly latched onto him in a hug, seeming happy until a saddened look crossed his face, a single tear escaping as he whispered to him."I'm sorry, I had no choice... I promise I'll get you out of this." Then, he wiped his tear away with the back of his hand and released him with a smile, to hide his emotions from the servants who would otherwise know what he was Thompson frowned a little. He wasn't too fond of seeing Alois hug his master but he dismissed it as the boy obviously didn't think of Ciel as anything more than a friend.

Ceil frowned a little. He didn't know what Alois was talking about but the boy was very bipolar. He wasn't always the most sane person. He looked at Alois obviously very confused but he dismissed it as Alois just babbling. Thompson invited them into the dining hall where be had all of the food set out ready for them to eat. Thompson knew Ceil probably had no idea what Alois had been talking about. Canterbury made sure he wouldn't know what was happening until he was locked away downstairs. He had also made sure of another thing. Alois would be locked away with him. He knew Alois would try and help Ceil. He had known that ever since he had tried to get out of helping him. Thompson didn't know that he was planning to lock Alois away... He knew he had something planned for Alois but he had no idea what.

Alois didn't eat much. he wasn't really as soon as they had finished Hannah knew she had to occupy Sebastian... And so she managed to force him out of the room. Alois said nothing, simply kept his gaze on the ground. He knew Hannah would have to keep Sebastian away from Ciel for long enough that Cantebury would be able to get Ciel, which she was he had no clue that Cantebury was planning on locking him up, he would be able to do when he was chained up would be to hope that Thompson or Claude would come looking for him, or perhaps Hannah, who didn't know either and wouldn't until it was done

Ceil looked over when timber walked to Alois and whipered something to him. Ceil didn't really eat much. He wasn't hungry. Timber walked to Alois. He didn't speak much. He had never just spoken. Always whisper. He bent down and whispered in his ear. "Canterbury wants you to take Ceil downstairs," he said not knowing Canterbury would lock away Alois too. Timber showed no emotion ans stood. He moved away from Alois and back into his previous position. Ceil looked at Alois. He didnt know that one could even talk. He had never seen him even whisper to Alois.

Alois frowned. "But, I-" He cut himself off as he remembered how easily Cantebury could kill him. He shuddered, a saddened look crossing his face as he nodded and rose to his feet. He walked to Ciel and grabbed his wrist, pulling him up. "...Come on..." He muttered and lead him down to the basement, looking extremely guilty and sad. He hugged him quickly. "I'm sorry." He whispered to him before releasing him before Cantebury would didn't know he'd be locked up too. If he did then he would've dragged Ciel straight over to Sebastian, but frowned and waited for Cantebury to come over

Ceil looked at Alois confused. "What the hell do you keep apologizing for?" he asked with a frown. As soon as Alois let go a hand reached out and put a cloth over Alois' mouth, it had Clorophorn(sp?) on it, And alot, ceil could smell it. His eyes widened as he watched Alois struggle. He reached put and pulled on the hand, only to be pulled away as Alois passed out. Ceil felt something over his mouth. He struggled and felt himself slip into the darkness. When he opened his eyes Alois was laying on a bed in a room. He was sitting in a chair. Ceil had a chain on his ankle, but Alois didn't. He frowned. He knew he should have listened to Sebastain. He had trusted Alois. He looked around. Lights covered the ceiling. It looked like a home in a room. But no food. He saw a door and frowned. Idiot he thought to himself and walked to it. He touched the door knob and was electrocuted, he yelled and pulled his hand away. He stumbled back and frowned. He had seen a storm coming earlier. He then saw a vent. It was large. He moved towards it and was electrocuted when he touched it as well. He frowned and glared. He looked up at the lights. What the he'll were they for? isn't one light enough?

Alois felt a hand clamp over his mouth. His eyes grew wide and he tried to pull it away but whoever it was, they were far too strong. He felt himself slowly becoming weaker and weaker... Gave threw an apologetic look to Ciel as a single tear fell, before his eyes closed and he was sunk into eyes opened as he heard something. He frowned. Wait, where was he? He instantly panicked and sat up, glancing around frantically. He was locked down here with Ciel...He narrowed his eyes at nothing. "That bastard..." He frowned. "Thompson!" He called didn't want to be here. he wanted to be freed so he could get Ciel out. He didn't want any of this to happen.

Ceil had tried calling for someone as well. "He can't hear you," ceil said with a frown and started pulling at the chain that was connected to the ground. He frowned. He was extremely angry at Alois right now. He had seen the apologetic look on his face before he passed out. He knew this would happen! He didnt warn me, all he did was Apolagize ceil thought to himself. He pulled on the chain hard. Suddenly there was a click and the lights became brighter. Burning both the boys. Ceil yelled and stopped. It burned, bad. He moved away quickly and backed into a wall. Canterbury walked in. The lights still bright. He seemed unphased. He walked to Alois and chained him up as well. He hadn't had the time before. Ceil had woken up. The lights went dim again. Canterbury walked to ceil and hugged him. He smiled. "Good morning," he said happily. Ceil frowned and pushed him away. Canterbury ared and the lights became bright again, burning both of the boys. But not Canterbury.

Alois narrowed his eyes harshly at Cantebury. "I swear when I get out of these chains I'll kill you!" he snapped and tried to free himself. He eventually gave up. "I hate you..." He muttered and hugged his knees to hsi chest, dropping his head onto his arms as a tear was stuck Thompson looking for him? He had better be otherwise he would be angry. He just wanted to be out of here. Why couldn't Thompson hear him? He should be able to...Hannah had knocked Sebastian out cold. She frowned. Where was Alois..? She walked to Thompson. "Have you seen master anywhere..?" She asked quietly, looking up at him as he was slightly taller than was beginning to worry. He hadn't come back out...

Canterbury wrapped his arms around ceil ans pulled him close. He seemed happy. "Dont try to call for anyone, were nowhere near home," he said with a smile. He then realized ceil was trying to get away. He frowned and hit ceil hard. He walked to Alois and grabbed him by the hair. Ceil was on the floor unconscious. "You said you would help me!" he said and pulled his head back by his hair. "Make him love me or both of you will pay!" he said his eyes glowing demonically. He then threw Alois onto the ground and left. Ceil moved again a few minutes after he left. He glared at Alois and sat up. His head was killing him and bleeding once again. Both of the boys were dirty. There was dirt on the ground. Ceil laid his head back on the wall and didn't look at Alois. He was furious at him. He wanted him dead right frowned. He began looking around the home for Alois and calling for him. He glared when he couldn't be found. He walked downstairs and saw nobody there.

Alois had remained consious the whole time and was by now a mess of tears as he remained on the ground. He noticed Ciel move and sniffed, looking to him. "...I'm sorry..." He muttered with a frown. "I-I wanted to help get you out. I didn't know he'd lock me up too..." he prayed that Ciel would forgive him as he suddenly broke back down into tears, hiding his face within his arms. He couldn't make Ciel love Cantebury and he knew it. He just wanted this to be over...He kept himself curled up on the ground. he hated this so much. he couldn't even break the chains and he was in pain from being thrown demons... , dirty were trying to drive him was already insane.

Ceil frowned and looked at him. He sighed. "Why are you crying? Were going to get out, he can't keep us here long," he said and stood. He moved to Alois and sat next to him. He felt pity for him. He honestly had no idea that he would be locked away. He had good intentions...He sighed and looked down at him. He had no idea Canterbury had thrown him around, ceil had no idea Canterbury had threatened to hurt them both if Alois didn't get him to love canerbury. The demon was insane. He put his hand on the ground. Why was there dirt on the ground? They were inside... He pushed the dirt around. Metal was underneath. That's why it had hurt so bad when he had hit the ground... It wasn't the hit that had knocked him out. It was when he hit his head on the ground...God his head hurt... The pain was unbearable

Alois frowned and shook his head. "...He'll keep us here forever if he has to..." He muttered as he wiped his eyes on the back of his hand, slowly pushing himself up to he was sitting. it hurt to move."...He said he'll hurt us both if I don't get you to love him..." He sighed, shaking his head. He was going to kill this demon when he got the chance... he narrowed his eyes into a glare, clenching both hands into fists as he did suddenly felt a wave of anger as he slammed his fist on the ground, causing his cuts to bleed once more. He hated these damn bandages... They were dirty now he was stuck here, he realised. Cantebury wouldn't let either of them go.


	2. Chapter 2

Ceil frowned. He looked around and sighed. He looked at Alois and saw his wounds bleeding. He grabbed his wrist when he looked Luke he was going to do it again. "Stop, it's metal and hurting yourself will only make things worse," he said with a frown. He looked around. There had to be a way out... He frowned and looked around. He had been electrocuted when he tried getting out the easiest way... But why hadn't cantebury?

"I don't care!" He exclaimed, throwing his arms up int he air to make it more dramatic. "I can bleed to death here for all I care!" He then sighed in frustration and hugged his knees to his chest. "...We're never gonna get out, are we..?" he frowned and glanced to Ciel. "I wonder if Thompson's looking for me..." He hoped he would have to go back to the manor, right? Maybe Thompson would follow him back here?It was a far-fetched idea but he hoped it were true.-Sebastian had woken and had been looking too. He frowned. As much as he didn't wish to do so, he and thompson would need to work together to find them... He sighed in frustration. His young master was taken from him again... He clenched his fist. He'd kill Cantebury as soon as he got the located Thompson and frowned. "Next time he comes back here, we'll have to follow him."

Ceil frowned. "Were getting out," he said and felt something click. His eyes widened and the lights became bright. He yelled and moved back avaunt the wall. He then got an idea. "Get under the bed!" he ordered wile thy were being burned. He moved towards the bed with Alois and got underneath it. He frowned. Canterbury then came in and the lights dimmed. He grabbed the chains and pulled them out from under the bed. Canterbury sat with ceil. He held him close. Ceil frowned and stared to struggle once again. Canterbury frowned. His eyes glowed demonically. He threw Ceil into Alois hard, sending them both into the wall. He then walked to ceil and grabbed him he shook him. "Why don't you love me! What have I done wrong!" he yelled and then calmed down. He hugged him close. "You said you loved me... Why did you lie?" he asked and kept him close. Ceil didn't push away this time knowing all it would bring was pain. Canterbury became angry again. He then threw him down and kicked him. Ceil let put a small yell and winced. He then hit ceil hard, and made his way to Alois. "I told you to make him love me!" he said and picked him up. He then shoved him on the vent, electricuting him ans then threw him into a wall. He walked to him, he then hugged him. "If he docent love me when i return... I'll kill Thompson," Bentham looked at Ceil, "And then sebastain!" he said and left. Ceil frowned. He knew he couldn't kill sebastain alone but if he was hurt bad enough he could kill him. He frowned and moved to Alois to see if he was alright. -Thompson nodded. He was going to kill Canterbury, he no longer cared if he was his brother or not. He had taken the only thing he loved. Alois. He would do anything to et him back.

Alois had forced himself to remain consious. His whole body was aching badly and he could barely stand the pain. His arms are bleeding again. He was didn't move from his position on the ground. he couldn't, it hurt too when Cantebury said he'd kill Thompson, his eyes grew wide. As soon as he left again, the tears began to fall. He forced himself upright and grasped onto Ciel's shirt. "Y-You have to! You have to at least pretend!" He frowned and pulled him into a tight hug. "Please, just until we get out..." He released him and allowed his gaze to meet Ciel's, his ice blue eyes filled with the tears that refused to stop Thompson died, he'd have nothing left. Thompson was all he had anymore... He couldn't lose anyone else. it would kill him if he did. He hated Cantebury...-Sebastian frowned. He knew all they could do was wait now... Seconds seemed to last hours now as he waited for Cantebury to return. Hannah didn't even try to restrain Sebastian. She wanted Alois back too, and she could understand that Sebastian wanted Ciel. She couldn't stand cantebury, doing something like this...If he had hurt Alois, she would-She clenched her fists.

Ceil frowned when he saw that look in Alois eyes. Thompson was all he had. Ceil frowned and nodded. He hated this. "I'll pretend..." he said and prayed they would escape soon. He had given up hope on someone coming for them. He then began to think. Canerbury would need help with yhis. Claude... Claude was helping him. He looked at Alois and hugged him, he didn't know why he hugged him. He never had hugged anyone like that other than sebastain -for three years at least-. -Thompson would kill his brother. Any anyone who helped. He prayed Canterbury came back soon. He would need to eventually. They had went out searching for hours and found nothing. Where was he keeping them?

Alois hadn't been expecting the hug. He was confused as he was suddenly pulled in, but after a moment or two he seemed to relax. he smiled faintly and hugged him as when he realised that somebody must be helping ? No. Sebastian? no. Hannah? No, she wouldn't do it... Timber? He wouldn't Claude...He had done it!Suddenly a rage came across him. "That damn spider..." He released Ciel, beginning to feel extremely angry. He had loved Claude! He still did! Why would claude do this to him..?When was Cantebury going to come back?

Ceil frowned and let Alois go. He was angry. Ceil heard a farmiliar click and then the lights once again. The lights burned the two boys until Canterbury came in. He had food. He didn't have alot and the two would have to share. Canterbury walked to ceil and hugged him. He sat down on the bed and smiled when he didn't struggle. He took a peice of bread and looked at Ceil. "Open," he said planning on feeding him. Ceil frowned. "I'm not hungry," he lied. Canterbury's eyes glowed and he dug his nails into Ceils stomach. Ceil yelled and winced. "I'll eat!" he yelled and Canterbury stopped. Ceil let Canterbury feed him. Canterbury seemed very happy. Canterbury sat Ceil on the bed and walked to Alois. He dragged him to the corner and put the leftovers there for him to eat. It was getting dark outside and a storm was coming. Ceil frowned and was pulled back onto Canterbury's lap. He sighed and laid his head on his chest. Canterbury smiled and looked at him. "If you two behaive, you can come outside," he said with a small smile. Ceil looked up at him a bit suprised by this. "We'll behaive," he said seeing this as a good chance to escape. Canterbury smiled and stood up. He took both chains from the ground and used them as leads, like a leash for a dog. Ceil smiled lightly when he saw Canterbury open the door.

Alois didn't react as he was dragged over to the corner, which caused his arms to bleed more. He was beginning to feel rather dizzy and didn't seem to react to anything anymore. He didn't really feel like moving but he found himself forced to stand anyway as Cantebury was pulling he and Ciel along by the chains. He kept his gaze locked on the ground. It was just like back then... He clenched one hand into a fist as his anger begun to grow, thus making him more likely to react violently if anyone came too close, especially Cantebury. No doubt if the dmeon touched him Alois would lash blood was going through the bandages by now and soaking them. He didn't care. He didn't even react as they were dragged outside. He just kept his dull gaze on the floor though he was seething it would take was one step too close... If Cantebury took that one step too close, Alois would hit him do doubt.

Ceil looked over at Alois. He frowned and walked to him. He was stopped by Canterbury. He hugged Ceil close and smiled. Ceil frowned. He hated the contact. He was worried for Alois. He had to get them free. Alois looked like he was in a trance. He was emotionless. He frowned. Canterbury saw theis and made his way towards Alois. He frowned and shook him. "What's wrong with you?" he asked rudely. Ceil saw this as a chance to get free. He pulled the chain from Canterbury and ran. Canterbury seemed unphased. Claude suddenly appeared infront of ceil and wrapped his arms around him. "Sebast-" Claude muffled his call by covering his mouth.

That was all it took for Alois to snap, already having lost his better judgement due to his dizziness. Suddenly, he slapped Cantebury. Hard. He didn't know where he got the sudden strength for as he narrowed his eyes. "Don't touch me you bastard!" He snapped. Less than a second later, he stumbled, slipping back into his trance like state for a total of three seconds before his eyes closed and he collapsed due to the immense wasn't moving. He was breathing, yes, but it was highly possible that he could bleed to death if the bleeding wasn't slowed by something, or just lay cold, unmoving, unconsious... On the cold and damp ground as the rain begun to fall down.

Canterbury frowned and threw him back into the building. He then turned to ceil. He clenched his fist and glared at him. Ceil looked up at him. He knew what was going to happen. He showed no emotion. Canterbury punched ceil. He made the crack in Ceils skull a little larger. He then dragged him into the room and shut the door. ~~~~Ceil opened his eyes to complete darkness. He looked around and stood. There was some light coming from the large vent. He made his way to it and touched it quickly. He smirked and pulled it open. He then walked to Alois and picked him up. He put Alois ahead of him and got In the vent. He closed it and dragged Alois behind him. He then realized how much blood he had lost and was still Loosing. He frowned and stopped. He tore his jacket and changed it with the bandage. He did the same withthe other arm and all of his wounds. Ceil had many but Alois had more. Ceils lip was busted, his head bleeding in two different loads, his hand burned and just under his eye was bleeding. His eyepatch was gone and clothes torn.

Alois stirred. He frowned a little and shifted, finsing himself in tight confinements. He panicked and opened his eyes to see Ciel, which calmed him down slightly. He realised that Ciel had used some torn parts of his clothes to replace the bandaged with and smiled faintly. He didn't know if this would work, and if it did then Cantebury would be angry when he found out. Everything hurt and both he and Ciel were in bad shape, though Alois was probably in worse shape than Ciel was. He had said he'd get Ciel out... ANd instead it was the other way around. Using all his strength, he remained silent so Cantebury wouldn't hear them, and followed Ciel through the vents. He only hoped this wouldn't lead them straight to Cantebury...He decided that if Cantebury tried to hit Ciel again he would get hin the way. If he couldn't get Ciel out, he would do his best to keep him in good shape.

Ceil smiled faintly to Alois when he woke. He knew Alois was in pain. Worse than him. He crawled through the narrow vents. This was probably the first time ever, he was glad he was so small. Ceil saw light coming from a vent and moved towards it. He looked out of it. A forest was right ahead. He smiled. He pushed the vent open and jumped down. He had to hold back a yell when he hit the ground. He stood and looked back at Alois and held his chain that was still attached to his ankle. If Canerbury had remembered to lock the chain to the ground again they would still be inside. He was releived he didn't. He looked up at the vent. It was a long drop. About eleven or twelve feet. Ceil was only around five foot three and Alois was probably five foot five. A long drop for them... And a painful one for the shape they were in. If they made any noise Canterbury would try to kill them. He was now sure of it. When he had attempted running before Canterbury had a look of rage and bloodlust in his eyes that terrified ceil. He waited patiently for Alois to jump.

ALois looked down the drop and could've sworn his heart stopped for a moment. He frowned a little. That was a long drop... But he had no choice, and so he jumped. He winced upon hitting the ground again but made no sounds. There hadn't even been much of a noise when he landed took all of his strength just to stand again. He was in terrible pain and couldn't even move without it hurting. he knew that if he made it out of this alive, he'd be stuck in bed for a long time afterwards... shook the thoughtf from his 'd make it out, he knew Cantebury tried to kill them then no doubt Thompson and Sebastian would know and come, right?They always did... Demons knew when their prey was in made his way back over to Ciel and followed him. He had to force himself not to collapse again.

Ceil frowned when he saw How much pain Alois was in. He wrapped one arm around him to give him some support so he could walk easier. It only made it harder for Ceil. Only a few minutes later Ceil had to stop. He needed to rest. He looked at Alois and leaned against a tree letting him know he needed to rest. He sat by the tree and leaned on it. Neither of them said anything. Ceil knew if they did Canterbury would find them. Suddenly there was a loud crack and the ground beside them split. Canterbury knew. Ceils eyes widened. Alois had barely been able to rest any and he was in worse shape than ceil was. He stood and grabbed Alois arm, he stared to run, heaving his chain to drag behind him and pulling Alois along. After only a few moments his chain was caught on a long and tripped ceil. He yelled lightly and his eyes widened. He motioned for Alois to keep going as he tried to get his chain free.

But Alois didn't keep going. He stopped dead in his tracks. He knew Cantebury was closing in on them and he knew for a fact that if he reached Ciel, he'd kill wasn't prepared to lose anyone else. Not even Ciel, who he had previously wanted to kill. No, he wasn't losing his friend. He didn't care if he got hurt for this, he wasn't leaving him quickly crouched down and, with one hard pull, one of the links on the chain snapped off, freeing him. "Come on!" He grabbed Ciel's arm and pulled him up, dragging the boy along with him as he ran. It hurt badly and he wasn't sure how much longer he could run for. He could barely even breathe and he had a terrible stitch in his only hope was to call for Thompson and hope he heard this time. "Thompson!" He called desperately, the mark on his tongue glowing as he spoke.

Ceil couldnt run, he was basically being dragged along, as soon as Alois spoke Canterbury grabbed him and threw him into a tree, the tree cracked and fell over. Alois had only been able to get out Thomps- before he was thrown. Ceils eyes widened, "Alois!'' He yelled knowing that could have killed him, he moved towards it, but Canterbury hit him, he fell back and held his head, it was pounding. He managed to move over to Alois after a moment or two. Canterbury could kill any human with one hit... right now he was angry enough to. This reminded Ceil of something that happened when Lizzie and him were younger... Lizzie had caught two caterpillars and put them in a box, she fed them and did everything to make sure they didnt escape, but one day they did and she had accedently steped on them... Ceil looked at Alois, his head was bleeding and he was probably in alot of pain. Canterbury clenched his fist and glared at Ceil. He grabbed his arm to make sure he didnt move away and dung his nails deep into his arm. Ceil yelled and struggled wile Canterbury glared at him, he raised his fist and swung at Ceil.-Thompson looked up, he had heard Alois call for him. He stood and ran in the direction, he didnt know where they were, somwehre in the woods... He frowned and cursed.

Alois hadn't been able to move after hitting the tree. The breath had escaped him and his hands were shaking. He was in terrible pain. He looked up just in time to see Cantebury grab Ciel... Alois forced himself to his feet and quickly got between them, meaning that instead of hitting Ciel, he hit Alois was thrown backwards onto the ground from the impact and his body fell limp. His breathing was struggled. Everything hurt as he was dizzy. Slowly, black dots invaded his vision, finally plunging him into darkness as he fell quickly followed Thompson. He had a feeling he knew where they were as he could smell blood. His eyes glowed instantly and he ran ahead, seeing Alois move infront of the punch and get thrown back himself. He frowned and quickly ran to Ciel, grabbing ahold of him and tearing him from Cantebury's grip, jumping backwards a few feet away from both Cantebury and Sebastian was angry.

Thmpson follwed Sebastain and his eyes widened when he saw Alois move infront of Ceil, him being him instead. He ran at Alois and grabbed him He jumped up so he was in a tree and looked at Alois. "Hannah!" He called, she could kill Cantebury, he couldnt, he had Alois. He jumped from the tree after looking to make sure he was still living and ran towards the manor. Canterbury didnt want Alois, he wanted Ceil. It was raining very hard and it was extremely cold. The strange thing was... It was spring. Ceil was clinging to sebastain as if he moved away he would die, he was obviously very glad to see him, he his his face in sebastains shirt and tried to stop trembling. He felt the world spin. He looked back to see if Alois was still there but as soon as he moved his head it split and he moved it back. He closed his eyes and slipped into ran at sebastain, he couldnt kill a demon with one hit but if he hit them enough times they would die. Ceisl breathing was short and quick due to the stress, his asthma and being hit by canterbury too many times. His skull was cracked and if he was thrown around or hit much more it would kill the boy.

Alois was completely still, his body limp and every breath struggled. He remained unconsious. He didn't even register that he had been picked up and was now being transported back to the manor. He was bleeding badly and bruised. He looked to be badly injured and every little movement he wasn't treated soon he'd die. One more hit would've killed him on the picked Ciel up and jumped out of the way as Hannah came. She looked at him and he took the signal. He ran. He didn't look back, he needed to get Ciel back to the manor. He knew Bard would probably think he had done this but he couldn't care less right finally got back to the manor and pushed the doors open, carrying a broken, unconsious and soaked Ciel. He sighed ripped the top of her dress and took out her guns. She shot repeatedly at Cantebury, knowing she'd have to kill him no matter what. She had to keep moving though, just to avoid getting hit too many times.

Thomspon laid Alois on the ebd and treated his wounds quickly. What the hell had Canterbury dont to them? He knew why he locked Alois away but he could have killed the boy. He frowned, he would talk to Alois when he woke up, he needed to know what happened to changed him out of the torn clothes and pryed the cuff and chain from around his ankle. His ankel had been cut by the cuff, he cleaned it and out him in his nightshirt gently, everything he did was gentle, he had to be carefull. If he wasnt Alois could die. He was close to it already, the hit had probably cracked his skull. He frowned and pulled the blanket up on Alois. -Ceils head was killing him, Alois had proably saved his life. If he had been hit one more time he would have died, he was lucky he didnt when he had moved towards Alois. He didnt know his skull had been cracked He didnt know what was going on at all. He felt numb, other than feeling his head pound he felt nothing at all. He was limp and if his breathing was slower he would look dead...He knew Alois could be dead and he knew he had saved his life. He was very thankful Alois had been there but he also felt extremely guilty that he had dragged him into it.-Canterbury ran at Hannah, he was being hit and it hurt like hell, he hit her head, cracking her skull, he then jumped back when she kept firing at him, too many bullets could kill him.

It took a long time, but Alois finally stirred. his eyes opened slowly, his vision slightly blurred. He was in his room... Had it all been a dream?He was struck with the harsh reality as a terrible pain wracked his body. He didn't move anymore, he couldn't. It hurt too much... He wondered if Ciel was alright. He hoped he was, he'd feel terrible if he wasn't, he'd never be able to forgive his vision stopped being so blurred, he noticed that Thompson was there. He smiled very weakly. "You did come for me..." He muttered quietly. It was hard to speak.-Sebastian passed Soma and Agni. He ignored them and acted like they weren't even there as he carried Ciel. He also passed Mey-Rin and Finnian, doing the same to them. And then, he passed Bard...He ignored him also and took Ciel to his room, knowing full well that bard would confront him. He didn't care. He took off Ciel's torn clothes and cleaned his wounds. He bandaged him and dress him gently into his nightshirt, pulling the blanket over demons didn't cry.-Hannah almost dropped the gun as she was hit but just continued to shoot. She had to. But she did finally run out of bullets and so ran to Cantebury, aiming a punch at him and hoping it would hit.

Thomspon smiled wide and let out a releived sigh when he spoke, he bent down and kissed him gently. "Of course," He said with a smile. "Will you tell me what happened?" He asked sadly, he was obviously worried and it was clear he wanted to know. He wanted to know but he didnt know why... So killing canterbury would make up for everything? No... He just was curious...-Ceil was in some srtange coma like state. It wasnt a coma but he wasnt awake wither. He could hear what was happening but he didnt undertsnad or remeber it for long. He couldnt move or feel but he felt pain... He wanted to wake up but he couldnt open his eyes, no matter how hard he tried. He knew sebastain was with him he just didnt know where he was or what he was doing.-Canterbury was hit, he flew back and hit the ground with a thud, he was in pain and could no longer move. He was dying. He looked at hannah and smirked, "he dosent love you, he never will," he said knowing it would hurt hannah. He knew she loved Alois.

Alois' memories were a blur, but he could remember some parts of it. "...He locked us up... There was burning..." He frowned. "The lights hurt... He got mad when we tried to escape..." He muttered, and then looked at Thompson. "He said if I didn't make Ciel love him then he'd kill you..." He reached out a hand weakly and touched his face to confirm he was real. He smiled faintly. "But you're still here..." He looked relieved. Suddenly, he coughed up blood, and quite a lot of it. It left him breathing hard and in pain once more."...Am I dead?" He asked.-Sebastian carefully reached out and took Ciel's hand in his own, sitting on the end of the bed. He could only hope that he'd be alright...And, for the first time in his life, a single tear quickly wiped it away with his free hand. He hoped Pluto wouldn't come in... The demon hound would be able to smell the blood though, and might be curious.-Hannah narrowed her eyes and walked to him, looking down at him. "...And Ciel doesn't love you. He never did and he never will." She spoke. She knew he would die here, so she turned and walked away, back to the walked inside and closed the door behind her silently…


End file.
